


【Sombras inmarcesibles】

by LilaGaela



Series: Mi headcanon de Winx Club [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Angst, Character Development, During Canon, F/F, Grimdark, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tragedy, What-If
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaGaela/pseuds/LilaGaela
Summary: Una princesa desposeída de sus alas y repudiada por su gente.Una elegida aterrada de su monstruoso lado oscuro.Una idealista que perdió el rumbo a causa del dolor y la rabia.Una titiritera maquiavélica que lucha por fines nobles.Y una diosa que ha sido olvidada por los eones.Todas han observado sus esperanzas apagarse y sus mundos despedazarse. La venda en los ojos ha caído y el poder parecer ser la única respuesta. Poder para recuperar lo que se les fue arrebatado, para encontrar su lugar, para reparar la sociedad que las rodea. Mas esta búsqueda las condenará a sacrificar sus principios e, incluso, su sanidad mental.*Inmarcesible: inmarchitable.
Relationships: Bloom/Flora (Winx Club)
Series: Mi headcanon de Winx Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034586
Kudos: 2





	1. 【Obertura】 De la muerte dan el frío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También pueden encontrar este fic en Wattpad. Mismo título, mismo nombre de usuario. Lo publico acá también en aras de que más fans de las Winx puedan encontrarlo y leerlo porque el sistema de búsqueda de Wattpad es una desgracia. Aunque en mi cuenta de allá encontrarán más datos curiosos sobre la historia y material extra.  
> Con cariño, Lila.

_Los nevados muertos,_  
_bajo triste cielo,_  
_van por la avenida_  
_doliente que nunca termina._  
  
_Van con mustias formas_  
_entre las auras silenciosas,_  
**_y de la muerte dan el frío_ **  
**_a sauces y lirios._ **  
  
_Lentos brillan blancos_  
_por el camino desolado._  
_Y añoran las fiestas del día_  
_y los amores de la vida._  
  
_Al caminar los muertos una_  
_esperanza buscan:_  
_y miran sólo la guadaña,_  
_la triste sombra ensimismada._  
  
_En yerma noche de las brumas_  
_y en el penar y la pavura,_  
_van los lejanos caminantes_  
_por la avenida interminable._

— José María Eguren.


	2. 【Preludio】 Historia de un sueño

【 _Se hundía en un océano confuso, frío, profundo; las burbujas reventándose; la luz extinguiéndose. El agua le acariciaba la piel, extrayéndole la vida con una lentitud cruel; tan desesperante, tan inexorable._ 】

* * *

Han pasado horas, pero yo sigo aquí.

Estoy parada en frente de la habitación de Stella. Toco la puerta, pero nadie me abre. Un pegatoste de oscuridad me presiona el corazón sin piedad. Estos últimos días han sido así. Ninguna de mis amigas me deja pasar. No importa cuánto toque, no importa si me dejo los nudillos en carne viva, ellas no me abren.

Un nudo en la garganta me asfixia poco a poco, mientras entintadas sombras van trepando por mi cuerpo, ansiando fundirse con mi desesperación. Al principio, su toque es suave, hasta me hace cosquillas. Como si quisiesen recordarme que todavía puedo sentir algo. Pronto, sus ventosas dejan un legajo viscoso sobre mi piel. Se anudan en mis brazos, reparten marcas de un tenue rojo, tironean de mi alma. Sin embargo, apenas si me fijo en ellos. El dolor me tiene tan desconectada, que las sensaciones provocadas se desvanecen en los rincones de mi percepción.

Cuando bajo al comedor común, guardan mi sitio con recelo. Una lucecita de esperanza me derrite el corazón. Casi trastabillo de lo rápido que corro hacia ellas. Tomo asiento. Ninguna se percata de mi presencia. No entiendo qué es lo que sucede.

Muevo mi boca para hablarles, me acerco hacia ellas y les susurro, acongojada. Gesticulo y me desespero, incluso les grito. Todo es inútil. _¿Qué más he de hacer?_ Me cuestiono. Mis plegarias caen en saco roto y a mis palabras pareciera que se las lleva el viento.

—Flora, amor, dime algo —le ruego, sin rendirme todavía.

Tengo la voz ronca de tanto repetir la misma frase; sus oídos siguen sordos para mí.Un ramalazo helado se me clava en la columna. Aprieto los puños y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

—Stella, Stella, prometo no volver a tocar tus cosas —le digo al aire—. Jamás volveré a bromear con que no tienes sentimientos, Tecna, pero sólo escúchame... por favor.

Y es entonces cuando mi voz se rompe y la negrura que me rodea se adueña de mis venas. Me imagino que mi aspecto es enfermizo. Aunque la idea me incomoda, no me atrevo a mirarme en un espejo. Temo que ellos también hayan olvidado cómo reflejarme.

Las horas pasan, arrastrando a un sol sombrío junto con ellas. Yo me quedo en mi sitio, observando cómo hadas y profesores se van. Ese bullicio que suena tan lleno de eco, esas risas, esa indiferencia. Todo a mi alrededor se siente opaco, lejano, turbio, velado por una fina película de niebla gris.

Hastiada de no comprender nada, observo mis brazos: lucen difuminados y desteñidos. Idéntico aspecto ha de tener el resto de mi cuerpo. La oscuridad en mi interior va ganando la batalla, supongo. Al segundo siguiente, la noche llega, acentuando las sombras y extirpando, aún más, los colores del mundo.

Aprovecho que la habitación que compartimos Flora y yo está entreabierta para pasar. La luna reina en el cielo, con su luz tenue y melancólica.

Mi novia está acurrucada entre las sábanas, abrazando a Kiko como si fuese un peluche. Acaricio a mi pequeño conejo, pero su pelaje no se revuelve ni un centímetro. Pareciera que ni lo he tocado, y él tampoco se despierta, como suele hacer. Flora se remueve entre sueños, siempre me ha encantado verla dormir. Me llena de paz. Extiendo mis dedos con la intención de enredarlos en su cabello castaño, pero me retracto a último momento. Ella está susurrando mi nombre, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Una presión acuciante me atenaza el pecho, mi voz no es más que un susurro.

—Aquí estoy, amor, aquí estoy. ¿Por qué no me ves? ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

Ella solloza. No es la única.

Cada vez que alguien pronuncia mi nombre, sucede lo mismo. Todas apartan la cabeza, se tallan los ojos o hacen una mueca de angustia.

Jadeo, las tinieblas me están absorbiendo, arañando mi interior y martillándome la cabeza. Caigo al suelo.

* * *

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente. Supongo que habrán sido unas horas, al menos, porque siento el cuerpo agarrotado. Mis extremidades no me responden y cuando logro incorporarme, no puedo evitar encorvarme. Me siento enferma, cansada, preferiría descansar. Niego con la cabeza.

Es de día otra vez, y yo me limito a seguir a las chicas como una sombra. Ya ni siquiera la ironía me da gracia. Estamos en Magix, la ciudad de los infinitos rascacielos y de la vida que jamás duerme. Sé que el cielo debe de haberse teñido de un color azulino, de ese que tanto gustaba admirar Layla. Le recuerda al mar, a las olas, a su planeta. En todo el día, ella no le ha dirigido ni una sola mirada. Ni siquiera de reojo. Pronto, yo dejo de mirar el firmamento, su tono es pálido y deslucido. No me gusta.

La ciudad está despejada. Supongo que todos andan metidos en sus trabajos o en sus estudios. Me extraña que las chicas no estén en Alfea, ¿se habrán escaqueado?

Recuerdo cuando nos escapamos a mi añorada Gardenia. Creo que era otoño porque hojas caídas adornaban las calles. Fuimos todas a una discoteca, de esas de mala muerte que mi madre me prohibía de ir. Todas reíamos y bailábamos. Una sonrisa nostálgica se enmarca en mi rostro. Nos atraparon aquella vez; y la siguiente, cuando acompañamos a Layla a ver qué pasaba con Andros. Lo de las sirenas, y Valtor...

Me arrodillo contra el pavimento. No estoy muy segura de si mis rodillas se han raspado. Si alguien me viese, pensaría que he encontrado algo interesantísimo en el duro y cruel cemento. Si tan sólo alguien me viese...

Pierdo la noción del tiempo, ya no veo a las chicas. Supongo que regresaré andando a Alfea. Después de todo, las horas ya están trasquilando la tarde. Suspiro.

La gente se ve tan ocupada, con tanta prisa, ignorándose entre sí. ¿Dolía tanto el no ser tomada en cuenta? Pero esos eran sólo extraños en el MAG-LEV de Magix.

* * *

Es inaudito, mis pies no me duelen por la caminata. Me encojo de hombros, algo por lo que alegrarse. Abro la puerta de la salita y las chicas salen corriendo a ver qué pasa. Una burbuja tibia se expande por mi cuerpo. Creo que una sonrisa pulsa por salir. Ellas están ojerosas y pálidas, aunque no tanto como yo. Miran hacia la puerta casi con decepción. Sólo ha sido una jugarreta del viento. El gesto de alegría muere en mis labios sin apenas haberse formado. Ellas perforan el ambiente con su vista, traspasándome, como si yo no estuviese aquí, parada. No hago ni el ademán por saludarlas, sé que es inútil.

Arrastro mis pasos hasta mi cuarto. Ellas han empacado mis cosas. Se me corta la respiración. Lágrimas calientes brotan de mis ojos sin permiso. Hay algo tan frío aquí dentro. Mis herramientas de arte, mis lienzos, todos están dentro de cajas. Mi ropa ha corrido la misma suerte. Si cabe, los sonidos se alejan más. No hay olores en al aire, ni siquiera flota por allí el perfume de lavandas que Flora suele usar.

Lo único que escucho son las notas graves de un piano imaginario. No puedo moverme. La oscuridad se ha derramado como tinta por las paredes y el suelo. Se va abriendo paso por el techo. Estoy impregnada de ella, sin poder limpiarla.

En la mesita de Flora descansa un retrato de todas nosotras juntas. Estábamos celebrando su cumpleaños. Le regalé una cajita con notitas sobre por qué me enamoré de ella. Espero que no se haya desecho de las notitas también. O de los globos, o del dibujo que hice para ella.

Hay una vela prendida junto al cuadro. También está el collar de mejores amigas que teníamos Stella y yo. El pendiente de Domino. El teléfono terráqueo que le conseguí a Tecna para que lo desarmara. El libro favorito que Layla y yo adorábamos leer y subrayar. ¿Por qué los dejan allí? ¿Por qué abandonan esos pedacitos de mi corazón?

Mi voz se desgarra para llorar. Ellas me están olvidando, se están deshaciendo de mí. Me pregunto, ¿qué fue lo que hice para que ya no me quieran?

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —le reclama Stella a mi retrato.

—No me he ido —respondo, con un hilo de voz.

—Ojalá pudiera dejarte ir —susurra Flora, acariciando el marco.

—No tienes que hacerlo, sigo aquí —le grito.

—Bloom —dice Tecna y mi corazón se hunde al escuchar mi nombre—, nunca he sido buena con mis sentimientos, pero siento un dolor inexplicable en el pecho ahora mismo. Ojalá pudieras regresar.

—¡Que no me he ido a ninguna parte! —sollozo.

—Desearía haber estado en tu lugar ese día, pelirroja tonta —se lamenta Layla—. Ahora, tú y Musa se han ido.

Un tren de memorias impacta contra mi cerebro. La batalla, los gritos, la sangre, y Musa, ella... Agito la cabeza y un latigazo de dolor invade mi mente. No consigo recordar lo que le pasó. No sé qué nos pasó. La idea de que ella haya, haya muerto me carcome por dentro. Mi vista se empaña.

—Al menos, al menos Musa no... —trata de decir Stella— Al menos ella podrá volver, un día de estos.

¿Y si todo esto es mi culpa? ¿Y si por eso me ignoran?

—Lo siento, siento lo que le pasó a Musa. No lo recuerdo, pero debe de haber sido muy malo. Pero háblenme, por favor, díganme que ya no quieren verme, si quieren, pero díganme algo -les suplico, con la voz atropellada.

Mis palabras hacen eco, otra vez.

—Vamos, chicas, tenemos que devolverles estas cosas a sus padres —las insta Layla, con la cara descompuesta.

—No quiero —dice Flora—. No quiero aceptar que ella se ha ido para siempre —y rompe en llanto.

El silencio es tan tenso que un alfiler podría caer, y todas lo escucharían.

—No me he ido —digo, una vez más.

—A todas nos duele, Flora —la consuela Stella, abrazándola—, y no te pido que no la llores, pero debemos hacer esto. Sus padres querrán conservar sus cosas.

Flora no responde. Layla se une al abrazo. Con un poco de torpeza, Tecna también.

Me acerco a ellas, los pies me pesan como plomo y la oscuridad está consumiéndome, pero lucho por avanzar. Me postro ante mis amigas:

—No me he ido.

Levanto mi brazo para acariciar la mejilla de Flora, tal y como la morena solía hacer. Estoy tan ansiosa por sentir de nuevo su piel, por tenerla cerca. La necesito. Las necesito a todas.

Las puntas de mis dedos no llegan a palparla siquiera. La atraviesan como si ella se hubiera vuelto incorpórea. Como si fuese un fantasma. Como si no ella existiera. Como si yo no existiese. No realmente.

Observo mis brazos, empapados con esa asquerosa tinta negra. Me los raspo con ahínco. Bajo el líquido espeso, mi piel es translúcida.

De pronto, el entendimiento llega a mí.

Abro los ojos de par en par y me retraigo sobre mí misma en el piso. Las chicas se levantan y pasan a través de mí con tanta facilidad como al aire. Corrientes heladas me azotan cada vez que eso sucede.

—No me he ido -repito—. No me he ido —es como una letanía— ¡No me he ido! —no reconozco mi propia voz— No puede ser que me haya ido...

Tal vez, si lo repito lo suficiente, se haga realidad.

Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza y meso mi cabello. ¿Estoy sintiendo? ¿Me he ido? ¿Estoy respirando? Ojalá esto fuera un sueño.

Por fin, me rindo. Decido recostarme en mi cama y dejar que las horas se acaben.

* * *

Los goznes de la puerta chirrían un poco cuando Flora entra con desgana a la que era nuestra pieza. Me duele verla tan vacía, a ella y a la habitación. Se queda parada entre ambos muebles. El que me correspondía a mí se ha quedado desprovisto de todo: las sábanas y las mantas han sido guardadas en el armario; las almohadas están apiladas junto a la pared; yo ya no estoy y Kiko prefiere dormir con Flora.

Mi.... novia, ¿seguimos siendo pareja? Aparto la vista, de todas formas, el amor de mi vida se debate entre acostarse en mi cama o en la suya. Decide acompañar a mi recuerdo, por lo que veo. Recoge una de las almohadas y la acerca a su nariz. Parece que mi aroma sigue impregnado en ese mustio objeto. Hago el ademán de abrazarla por la cintura. No puedo apoyarme en ella, así que mis brazos cuelgan. De vez en cuando, ella se mueve y mi piel traspasa la suya.

Está mirando al techo, más gotas ruedan por su rostro moreno. Continúo fingiendo que la estoy envolviendo con mis brazos.

Tras unos minutos, el cansancio puede con ella y se deja envolver por el sueño. Froto mi nariz con la suya, sin sentir nada más que aire. ¿De verdad me he marchado? Debería empezar a creerlo, porque Flora vuelve a murmurar mi nombre y a retorcerse. ¿Estará soñando con _aquel_ día? Por instinto, trato de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero tampoco lo logro. Así que hago lo más ridículo: me fundo con ella, literalmente. Ni siquiera esto me consuela.

* * *

Abro los ojos con un jadeo. La niebla se ha difundido por todo el lugar, ya no es posible vislumbrar nada más. Lo curioso es que no hay rastro de esa extraña brea oscura que me ha perseguido todos estos días. Los colores han dejado de lucir gastados, y el ambiente es tibio, sorprendentemente tibio. No hay escalofríos arrastrándose por mi piel. Es agradable. ¿Por fin me habré ido?

A lo lejos, entre la neblina traviesa, diviso a Flora. Está arrodillada frente a una lápida. A su alrededor, se alza un palacio real, pero me es imposible reconocerlo. Por donde quiera que dirijo la vista, me topo con cadáveres atiborrados de moscas viles. El olor dulzón de la descomposición me embota los sentidos. Es una cachetada para mi olfato. Los cuervos y los buitres pululan a su gusto.

El cielo está teñido de un violeta sangriento. Sería casi bonito sino fuese por la clase de paisaje que está adornando en este momento.

—Bloom, Bloom —lloriquea Flora.

Aunque sé que no va a escucharme, tengo una corazonada. Me paro a su lado, indecisa sobre si apretar su hombro para indicarle mi presencia. Qué más da, esto es un sueño a todas luces. O, una pesadilla. Así que lo hago. Ella da un respingo. Está temerosa de girar el cuello.

—Amor —le digo, con todo el cariño que soy capaz de reunir en una situación como esta.

—Bloom... ¿eres tú?

—Sí, mi amor, no me he ido —le aseguro, aunque sé que estoy mintiendo con descaro.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No eres real, sólo es un sueño, un sueño muy bonito en el que puedo verte y escuchar tu voz otra vez.

—Sí soy real —le ruego—, sé que han empacado mis cosas, sé que están devastadas, pero puedo verlas.

Ella se resiste a creerme. Pero se incorpora y se planta delante de mí.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan imprudente? —me reclama, golpeándome el pecho una y otra vez. Yo la dejo hacerlo— Si alguna vez me escucharas.

La abrazo. Ahora sí, de verdad, pudiendo sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. La calidez que ella emana contra el frío gélido de mi piel. Ella lo nota, pero no dice nada.

—Déjame besarte —murmura en mi oído, despertando viejas sensaciones—, una última vez. Aunque seas un sueño.

Es todo lo que necesito para sujetarla del rostro y aproximar nuestras frentes.

—Yo también te extraño, mi amor. No dudes que te amo y que te amaré por siempre, incluso en la muerte —le aseguro.

Dejo que nuestros labios se rocen con una delicadeza que pronto se convierte en necesidad. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella con toda la fuerza que me queda.

—Mañana ni te acordarás —le digo, con pesar—, pero yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y que me veas una vez más.

La beso de nuevo, pero ella solloza en mi boca. Así que continúo hablando.

—Prométeme que serás feliz —le ruego.

—No puedo...

—Eres tan guapa cuando ríes que no me perdonaría que no lo hicieses nunca más.

Mis propias lágrimas me traicionan.

Entre el cielo violeta se vislumbra una estrella fugaz.

—Aunque pienses que esto es un sueño, recuerda sonreír, porque así es como quiero recordarte.

—Cariño, vuelve, por favor.

Un nudo me ahoga la voz. Los sollozos siguen estremeciendo el cuerpo de ella.

—Te toca a ti, ahora, seguir nuestro viaje. Cuando amanezca, tendré que marcharme, pero tú debes seguir adelante.

—No quiero despertarme jamás —me implora.

—Esa noche —trago en seco—, esa noche no pude despedirme como es debido. Ni de ti, ni de las chicas. Pásales el mensaje, ¿sí?

Siento que me desvanezco junto con la niebla.

—No te vayas, no de nuevo.

—Perdóname.

Y la beso, hasta que algo desconocido empieza a tirar de mí.

—Te amo, no lo olvides.

 _Nunca_ , susurra ella.

Mi piel es traslúcida y la brea negra ha vuelto.

—Adiós, Flora.

Y todo se vuelve oscuro.


	3. 【1】 Arekkis y Elendari

**【** _Quemada, incinerada, desgarrada. Así yace ella ahora, con su esencia esparciéndose por el vasto universo y el vacío horadado en sus ojos_ **】**

* * *

La traviesa niebla perfila los bordes de una figura encapuchada, unos dedos tostados acarician el plumaje de un búho rechoncho y negro. Con pico de ébano y ojos de marfil, vacíos, muertos. En el regazo, una humeante taza de té, cuyo aroma dulzón juguetea con la neblina. La seda oscura se retuerce y hace un frufrú gracioso contra la corteza seca, envolviendo a una joven larguirucha y misteriosa.

Una mano se descubre de entre los pliegues de la capa, coge la taza con enervante parsimonia, y la dirige hacia sus labios. Flora la observa, mientras repta con cautela por entre las gruesas raíces. Sin atreverse, todavía, a exponerse con el tintineo de sus alas. La figura separa la porcelana de su boca, se relame sin mayor presteza y repite todo el proceso. Más búhos aterrizan en las ramas, más cantos ululan y más ojos blancos refulgen. El ambiente es gélido y la luz de la luna se derrama entre las copas de los árboles. El viento las remece, arrancándoles una vastedad de tonos azulados y verdosos. Como el mar calmo en un mundo de ensueño, con aves nocturnas pululando y animalillos escarbando la tierra por insectos y frutos caídos.

Sin embargo, Flora sabe que este bosque está marchito.

La vegetación le inunda el cerebro con lamentos de dolor y clama con los recuerdos de un calor asfixiante y llamas infernales devorando todo a su paso. El hada de la naturaleza también recuerda esa noche. El humo intoxicando sus pulmones, anudándolos, arañándolos. Unas pupilas desgarrando iris de un amarillo corrupto y adornando una mirada enloquecida. Sin darse cuenta, Flora se acaricia la piel arrugada en su brazo. Prefirió no regenerar esa parte de su anatomía, prefirió conservar los restos de aquella quemadura. Lo que significó en su momento y lo que sigue significando; la historia detrás; todos los desaguisados que la propiciaron, eran un frío golpe de realidad hacia la vida que ella había escogido. Y no puede permitirse olvidarlo. Suspira para armarse de valor. La joven hechicera que la espera entre las achicharradas Elendari [1], tomándose un té lila, y esbozando bajo la capucha, una sonrisa gatuna, es una de las razones más importantes por las que no puede olvidar las enseñanzas que le dejó ese fatídico día.

La joven parece no percatarse de su presencia, por lo que Flora aprovecha para desperdigar semillas por el suelo. A medida que se aproxima a ella, más parecen henchirse los pechos de los búhos. Sus picos se abren y se cierran, chasqueando. _Tac tac tac tac_. Las cuencas vacías reflejan la luz muerta y sus plumas se tornan etéreas. De improviso, las sombras zigzaguean y se enredan en sus extremidades. Abrasan su piel como si estuviesen hechas de cuerda burda, dejando un ligero escozor tras de sí. Por inercia, sus piernas se alargan para dar otro paso más, pero los tentáculos la tironean en la dirección contraria. Flora sabe que debió preverlo, que ha caído redondita en su trampa. Ya se ha expuesto a sí misma, ha desconfiado demasiado poco, ya no puede dar marcha atrás. Ante su desconcierto, la hechicera suelta una risilla como un cosquilleo.

―Oh, mi dulce Flora, ¿no te avisó el bosque de mi presencia?

Su voz es perezosa y templada, pero no le llega desde adelante, donde se supone que aguarda la sonriente figura. Más bien, son unos susurros en su nuca. Su corazón se acelera y tiene la piel de gallina.

El frondoso follaje, los elegantes búhos, la chica descalza en las ramas. Todo se derrite en una asquerosa tinta negra, como cera puesta al calor. Aquel sonido pegajoso también chapotea detrás de ella, advirtiéndole que se encuentra sola en el claro. En aquel claro cenizo y abandonado.

El agarre de las Na'had [3] es débil aún, por lo que Flora deduce que la hechicera ha de estar lejos. Puede que, todavía bordeando su rango máximo de alcance. El hada de la naturaleza se yergue en toda su altura e inspira hondo. No es como si las torturadas Elendari vayan a darle mucha más información, y, de hecho, la vegetación más próxima por poco no se escapa del alcance de su propia magia. Pero un plan incipiente comienza a cocerse dentro de su cabeza.

La masiva Arekkis domina el firmamento con excelsa indiferencia. Las estrellas tachonadas palidecen frente al brillo abrumador del rostro de la luna. Resplandece tanto, que la noche se ha vuelto día. Un día pálido y fantasmal, dibujado a base de blancos cegadores, grises tenues y pinceladas de un tímido negro. Su luz marmoleada desciende con languidez a través de los ventanales, acompañando la caminata de la hechicera, cual cañón en un teatro. Ante la vista, la joven aparece bañada con un halo espectral, y eso la hace sonreír en su fuero interno.

Darcy avanza por el pasillo sin lanzar miradas a nada que no sean sus manos evaporando las sombras. Las tinieblas son succionadas por sus dedos extendidos con un cadencioso siseo. La hechicera sabe que la magia que obtendrá de este ejercicio será irrisoria, pero no le importa. No existe cosa en la dimensión que la deleite más que la vanidad implícita en el saberse poderosa.

Contemplar a la oscuridad danzando al son de sus órdenes es algo que siempre la ha hipnotizado. La relaja, en cierta manera, recordarse que es heredera de una semidiosa. En especial en momentos como este: cuando no puede permitirse el mínimo error; cuando sus cálculos han de ser milimétricos; cuando quien la espera en el bosque es una oponente prodigiosa.

Los tacones de sus botas machacan el suelo a cada zancada. Haciendo gala del peso de la armadura. Ah, _la_ armadura. De elegancia sobrecargada e inquietante allá por donde la mires. Compuesta por una escaladilla de placas superpuestas de ignífuga asterlita [2]. Si te acercaras lo suficiente, oirías el chirrido agónico de mil pesadillas desatadas, pulsando bajo la superficie violácea. La imagen mental que ese imperceptible murmullo le evoca a Darcy, es el de almas polutas tratando de escapar del infierno. Sabrán las diosas si es porque la textura de la aleación se asemeja a un río de lava, o porque la joven ya ha adquirido la locura de su predecesora.

Al llegar a la puerta que marca el final del pasillo, la hechicera zaltori se concede un segundo para empaparse de rayos de luna, asegurarse de poner a buen recaudo la memoria con los mapas y, acto seguido, se escabulle por entre los árboles.

El primer día que arribó a Magix, Darcy recuerda haberse sentido fascinada e intimidada a partes iguales, por Arekkis. Sus cráteres imponían respeto y ella era sólo una pequeña niña que correteaba delante de su madre. Años más tarde, y tras unas cuantas expediciones a los desolados Domos de la nevada luna, la hechicera comprendería que nació para adorar a Arekkis y a los secretos que escondía.

Al más valioso de dichos secretos, Darcy lo viste con orgullo, satisfecha como una niña que ha conseguido un juguete añorado. Exhibido en páginas amarillentas y teniendo como escaparate, antiquísimos túneles. Siendo obtenido, por fin, tras meses de recta y paciente obstinación.

La armadura corrupta ―o sagrada, dependiendo de a quién preguntes― no se ciñe a su espigada figura y, a medida que la zaltori recorre la senda, los pájaros huyen por el ruido que arrastra a cada tranco. Poco le importa, concentrada como está, en tejer una ilusión en un claro lejano. Los hilillos de energía arcana hacen juguetear las Marcas de sus brazos y rostro, tirando de su piel como si la conminaran a acercarse. Su objetivo está lejos, pero el claro incinerado al que apunta su magia, está grabado a fuego en la memoria de Darcy. Se enfoca en la angustia que sintió entonces y aparta el resto de emociones. La magia le borbotea del cuerpo y no le tarda mucho, amoldar las ramas abrasadas que tan bien conoce. Sin embargo, la bruja es consciente de que su truquillo está incompleto.

El rato que lleva esperando, Flora ha estado proyectando su propia magia en derredor. Haciendo oscilar sus vibraciones arcanas y tratando de sintonizarlas con las emitidas por la lejana vegetación. El sudor le lame la nuca y la frente, sus facciones están fruncidas y al hada se le hace difícil lidiar con el miedo. A duras penas, Flora alcanza a oír el rumor apagado de las plantas. Pero no son más que unos lamentos debiluchos en medio de un mar de zumbidos,

Están inquietas, y el hada linphei, casi indefensa. Empuja con mayor ahínco su energía sobre las pocas ramas a su alcance. Ignorando las que están muertas y se desmigajan. Como si nadase en un líquido espeso y viscoso. Da brazadas más largas y una picazón en el cráneo le advierte que se detenga. Más manotazos, sus manos se estiran, su garganta gruñe.

Las puntas de sus dedos acarician las ondeantes madejas. En un principio, todas las hilachas son idénticas: viscosas y fluctuantes como algas marinas. Sin embargo, el hada linphei sabe rebuscar entre ellas con maestría. La seda de las flores es tersa y perfumada; el musgo es una bocanada de aire fresco y sabe al viento puro de las montañas; los líquenes son más dulces y discretos, como pequeños retazos de batista. Sin embargo, las Elendari, ellas son inconfundibles. Su tejido es como los fractales: hipnotizante y consistente, pero complejo y lleno de vida. Ellas huelen hojas secas y tienen un tacto exquisito.

Las sujeta con fuerza y les ruega para que la protejan. Las madres–árbol le responden, desperezando sus cortezas añejas. Al mundo, de improviso, lo envuelve un manto denso que amortigua los sonidos y los olores. Sólo existen ella y los hilares traviesos de la naturaleza. Motas de polvo son expelidas y las raíces comienzan a serpentear. Cual ancianas arropando a sus nietas en una noche invernal, sus ramas crujen y la envuelve. _Crac crac crac_. Viajan por el aire con senda obstinación y poca presteza, retorciendo sus contornos a cada tanto y reacomodando sus estructuras. Trayendo a la memoria, aquellas maquinarias oxidadas y faltas de aceite, que no se han movido en años.

Tal como la savia fluye entre los escondidos floemas, mana la magia del cuerpo de Flora. Es cálida y embriagante, pero la adolescente sabe que es mala idea dejarse engatusar por aquella sensación. La luz de la luna deja de atravesarle los párpados mientras la cúpula de madera se cierne sobre ella. Todo huele a cortezas secas y hay un regusto a humedad en el ambiente.

En un instante, los ojos de la naturaleza se vuelven los suyos y su percepción se amplía kilómetros a la redonda. Velada por una espesa cortina de miel, la imagen de una cierta joven hechicera se construye dentro de su cabeza. No es luz lo que ve, sino el impacto de las botas sobre las raíces, las sombras espantando los brotes y las hojas oxidadas lloviéndole encima.

Sin embargo, arropada por las ramas, sabe que las sombras espesas tienen más poder allí dentro. Flora se aferra a la idea de que Darcy no es de las que se ensucian las manos, que todo esto es un riesgo necesario. Aprieta los dientes antes de obligarse a inhalar y exhalar otra vez. Recoge sus emociones y se deja abrigar por las maternales Elendari.

Darcy suspira. El ulular de las aves nocturnas y el murmullo de la vida en el bosque son inexistentes en esta zona muerta. Así que el silencio les pesa a ambas, hada y hechicera, cuando la segunda hace acto de presencia. Está jadeando con pesadez y un murmullo sordo le ruge en las sienes. Se apoya en un árbol calcinado para recomponerse, aun bordeando el claro, sus ojos escrutando y memorizando. Se truena el cuello sin perder de vista el bulto de troncos agrietados.

Todavía amarrada por las Na'had, Flora recela al escuchar, tras de sí, el crujido de las ramitas al romperse.

A Darcy el corazón le martillea, furioso, y la adrenalina se dispara en su sangre. Una brisa ligera remueve las cenizas del piso, apestando su nariz con un olor rancio. Sus músculos se tensan, sus pulmones contienen el aliento y ambas se aprestan a liberar sus artimañas.

No le da tiempo a regocijarse de estrujar a Flora, cuando unas raíces serpentean bajo la tierra, apartando el humus como manotazos al elevarse para apresar los miembros de la hechicera. Sangre que bombea en las venas y sombras que las paralizan en respuesta. Recortadas bajo la abundante luz de la luna, las tinieblas sujetan a los árboles cual cuerdas con el títere.

Darcy ha alzado las manos, como si empujara una pared invisible, pero va perdiendo fuelle y el rumor en su cerebro se intensifica. La ilusión ha costado demasiada magia, así que deja de alimentar a las Na'had y se concentra en las ramas.

Flora siente en la piel, las viscosas tinieblas derretirse, como aquellos búhos y aquella encapuchada. No se fía. Abre una brecha en la coraza y se impulsa con las piernas, sus alas se despliegan en todo su esplendor. Un instante para estirar la carne agarrotada y cae en picada para mimetizarse con las Elendari.

Con metódica precisión, Flora continúa presionando, a la par que se funde más con las madres árbol. Darcy retrae sus tentáculos y la oscuridad de su alrededor danza alrededor de ella, acercándose. Una rama la avienta contra un tronco marchito. Trozos de corteza crujen y el dolor le flagela la espalda. La armadura ha absorbido la mayor parte del impacto, pero su cuello se ha azotado. Un hilillo de sangre le brota de la frente rajada y ella se apura en levantarse.

Entre chapoteos, su rival se sumerge y emerge de la flora como si fuesen una ilusión líquida. Izquierda, derecha, detrás. La hechicera no sabe hacia dónde dirigir la mirada. Comienza a correr hacia el centro del claro, canalizando las sombras de nuevo. Esta vez, atrayéndolas como si ella misma se hubiese convertido en un agujero negro. Sin piedad ni perdón, se baña en ellas y las teje a su alrededor a modo de telaraña.

Una raíz brota ante ella, haciéndola trastabillar. Maldita armadura, es mucho menos ágil ahora. Esquiva más ramas, a otras las congela con sus sombras el tiempo suficiente para huir.

De las madres, flores audaces comienzan a nacer, cubriéndolas cual copos de nieve, algunas muriendo ahogadas por las pavesas. De un morado sanguinolento, perforan las retinas de Darcy y la hacen estremecer. La respiración se le corta un segundo, antes de envolverse en unas elásticas Na'had, asirlas a una rama despistada y catapultarse hasta el cielo.

La sensación de ingravidez la relaja por unos instantes, congelando el tiempo estrellado antes de iniciar el vertiginoso descenso. En un parpadeo, las sombras que Arekkis olvidó se enzarzan contra el alma interconectada de las Elendari.

Se encasqueta la máscara de gas y transmuta hacia la elegancia de una clavadista. Sus Marcas se encienden con cierto salvajismo y se emplea a fondo en quebrar las ramas que la acechan. Maniobra en el aire, sorteándolas casi sin esfuerzo. La emoción le burbujea en el pecho y ella esboza una sonrisa gatuna.

Tinieblas amoladas y tentáculos de fuerza hercúlea, poco a poco, las manos de las madres árbol van cediendo. Un zumbido le inunda el cerebro, pero Darcy lo ignora. Pronto, es recompensada por un aullido de dolor lastimero. Tras el visor de la máscara, enfoca a una exhausta Flora. Por fin ha salido de su escondite vegetal.

La hechicera retuerce las ramas, soñando que, en vez de madera, es el cuerpo de la chica prodigio. Y así se proyectan sus ensoñaciones, con espasmos punzantes mordiendo los nervios y la carne del hada. Flora cae de rodillas, las alas mustias, lágrimas en los pómulos morenos.

Con la visión empañada y un pitido en los oídos, el hada linphei se decide a debilitar su conexión con las matriarcas. Es como si una pinza sacara las crueles tenazas de su corazón y casi puede carcajear del alivio. Sin embargo, las Elendari se van anquilosando y las Na'had les comen el aire, centímetro a centímetro.

En un aspaviento iracundo, una de las matriarcas le arranca la máscara del rostro a la hechicera. Su piel tostada es rajada por una sonrisa roja. Poco después, las cortezas estallan y la madera se astilla cual erizo.

Un latigazo le recorre la espina a Flora, quien, apesadumbrada, se despide del telar de las Elendari. En cambio, empapa el suelo y a los árboles muertos con más flores letales. Justo en el momento en el que la hechicera es atrapada por los tentáculos sombríos y ambas cruzan las miradas.

Un segundo, dos segundos. La naturaleza contra el abismo. Dos palpitaciones desacompasadas y el tiempo que se refrena y trastabilla.

El mundo ha sido consumido por la oscuridad y las sombras son blancas. Ellas arañan la negrura y la recortan, extendiéndose como grietas en un vitral quebrado.

Los tímpanos de Flora están copados por un solo ruido, un único grito que los taladra sin cesar: la voz de Bloom. Observa su inquieta silueta pintada sobre el suelo, corriendo sin llegar a ninguna parte. Volando. Lloriqueando desesperada.

El corazón le galopa en el pecho, mientras el hada trata de correr hacia su pareja. Pero sus miembros se sienten pegajosos y los músculos se niegan a obedecer.

Un destello ensordecedor le perfora las retinas y la empuja hacia atrás. Una migraña le exprime el cerebro, pero ella inicia de nuevo. Manos, brazos, piernas. Bloom se retuerce por el dolor. Otro destello se traga a la negrura por unos instantes. Otra vez. Manos, brazos, piernas. Flora se arrastra, luchando por cada centímetro. Bloom grita. Una presión ominosa se cierne sobre ambas. Por el rabillo del ojo, Flora divisa a las Estrellas de Agua flotando. Tiene que pararlas. Tiene que alcanzarla. Tiene que...

En un parpadeo, su propia sombra se está derramando, diluyendo su figura y deslizándose por el piso. Poco a poco, gota a gota, dejando una estela pálida tras de sí. Como rímel corrido por las lágrimas.

Y en un instante, el blanco se funde con el negro para dar lugar a un gris vomitivo. Pero los sonidos no se detienen. Y su corazón late, pero no sabe dónde.

Tras las cortinas de tul del Limbo Onírico, unos pétalos se alborozan, algo aletargados aún; negándose, sin embargo, a echar al olvido su cometido. La corola que los engasta se ha contraído y casi asfixiado ante la desesperación de su tejedora, pero recibida la orden, no se ha detenido. Incubando pistilos y brotando estambres. Las hojas se tiñen de una sangre amoratada y un polen seductor es expulsado al ambiente.

Pasea por las fosas nasales de la abstraída hechicera zaltori, a quien la mente se le ha volado hacia una pesadilla calculada. Se posa en las arrugas de sus cejas fruncidas mientras le intoxica las venas y le adormece la mente.

El claro es un cuadro de madera carbonizada, follaje ausente y manchas de salvaje vida lila. Más allá de él se encuentra un bosque húmedo y frondoso. Siempre guardián penitente, rodeando a un extensísimo campus, donde aguarda un intercambio colorido, agitado y gruñón de magia variopinta. Una de ellas es ancestral. Está resentida y, azuzada por una pelirroja, implosiona en la lejanía.

Hace eco en la pesadilla y la destroza. Acaricia a los pétalos antes de deshojarlos. Resuena en la piel y reinicia el tiempo para Flora. Quien siente como si hubiese transcurrido una eternidad desde que cayó en la trampa. Sus oídos pitan y el pegajoso plomo pareciera haber existido durante una eternidad. Pero ahora está ondeando, como si alguien lo hubiese perturbado.

Se yergue a duras penas, mirando de soslayo a la drogada Darcy que todavía trata de procesar lo sucedido. En su mente, un único pensamiento revolotea: «Bloom».


	4. 【2】 Reliquias de una traición

**【** _En cofres de hielo y gemas, yace la esencia de una diosa que nadie recuerda. Traicionada por sus hermanas y condenada al exilio eterno_ **】**

* * *

Dos hadas combaten al unísono, hermanadas, sincronizadas, comunicándose en un lenguaje de gestos y miradas que sólo ellas parecen comprender.

Boquilla en los labios, dedos bailando sobre los orificios y sostenida por sus alas, Musa se ha entregado a la hipnotizante melodía que de su instrumento brota. Las notas son capciosas, se enredan y despegan del aire, trenzando filamentos de magia en estado puro.

El fuego baila en los puños de Bloom mientras, por lo bajo, refuerza la magia de su mejor amiga con la fracción más etérea de la Llama de la Vida.

Se las han apañado para llegar a este punto, juntas; la confianza les quiere burbujear entre las costillas, sin embargo, es demasiado pronto para cantar victoria.

—Ah, las reliquias de una diosa olvidada —advierte Valtor, impresionado—. Pero si las usas contra mí, heredera, morirás tú también.

El portador oscuro yace contra la pared, esbozando una sonrisa tirante mientras trata de concentrar magia. Un enredo de hilos arcanos lo envuelven, cual mosca atrapada en seda de araña. Tiene la vista clavada en Bloom, la última hija de Domino, mientras rechina los dientes. Bajo su ceño fruncido, se cuece una baraja de planes con los que salir del aprieto.

Su captora, el hada que acompaña a la heredera, comparte una expresión similar.

Un tic se apodera del labio de Bloom. El ambiente se siente como un líquido denso y sofocante. Ella jadea en su sitio, con las tenazas del miedo apretándole el corazón. Se frota el brazo lastimado y aprieta los párpados. Toda ella está temblando. Traga con fuerza.

—Y tú conmigo, maldito demonio —masculla la última hija de Domino.

Sus latidos son frenéticos y un sudor frío le recorre la espalda.

Pero lo hace. Deja que una cálida energía la envuelva como si de un manto anaranjado se tratase. Poco a poco, la forma de un dragón ígneo va hilándose alrededor de su cuerpo.

Abre los ojos, fulgurantes de poder.

Las Estrellas de Agua se iluminan con un tono azulino que perfila las sombras del lugar. Empiezan a girar y a conectarse con enlaces mágicos. En menos de un segundo, una onda expansiva estalla en el pasillo. El crujido del cristal y la pared resquebrajándose hace un eco siniestro. Por un momento, parece que el sonido ha desaparecido.

Las cuerdas etéreas que sujetaban al portador oscuro se desintegran, como arena llevada por el viento. A la par que su creadora, Musa, se ve impulsada hacia atrás. El chasquido la deja con un dolor martillándole el cerebro. Los oídos pitando y el polvo flotando. Se truena el cuello antes de limpiarse el hilillo de sangre que brota de su boca. Se apoya a duras penas en el muro, pero la estructura está a punto de ceder. Ella contempla la destrucción. Una abertura ha destrozado la ventana, las puertas cercanas están salidas de sus goznes y un cráter rellena la pared. Valtor yace en el suelo, como un muñeco roto, pero sigue con vida. La chica no lo sabe, pero el hechicero ha usado un escudo de último minuto para protegerse.

Musa recupera la audición y comprende que sus amigas siguen combatiendo a las Trix, pero está todo tan amortiguado. Parpadea unas cuantas veces y se dispone a caminar. El suelo es de gelatina bajo sus pies, tambaleándose a cada paso. Por fin llega hasta el borde de la abertura. Bloom está tirada a pocos metros de distancia, cerca de astillados árboles y rodeada de sangre y de más grietas que zigzaguean en el suelo. Las aves han salido, espantadas, pero los cuervos se han quedado a observar con suspicacia. Se debate entre rematar a Valtor o ir con ella. Sacude la cabeza con fuerza, ¿por qué demonios está dudando?

El Encantrix se ha desvanecido de su amiga, cual si sus células hubiesen exhalado su último hálito de vida. Por su parte, y gracias a una indecisa fortuna, Musa sigue en su forma de hada y sus delgadas alas de continúan afirmadas a su castigada espalda.

Cuando la ve, nota un corte profundo e irregular, surcándole el abdomen; el mismo que atraviesa ahora, el pecho de Valtor. Ella tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par. Escalofríos recorren su cuerpo, pero no son de miedo esa vez. Los cuervos negros graznan, en sus ojos rojos casi brilla una especie de comprensión.

Un destello intenso las ciega durante unos instantes palpitantes. Un cuerpo, el de la hermana más caótica de Darcy, impacta contra una columna. El sonido de huesos rompiéndose es inconfundible.

— ¡Bloom!

Stella aterriza junto a ellas, su respiración es agitada y se apoya en su cetro.

— ¡Musa! ¿Qué sucedió? —interroga la solari— ¡Dime! —la zarandea.

—Ella... las Estrellas... —articula Musa en voz baja.

No son necesarias más palabras.

— ¿Dónde está él? —reacciona Bloom, por fin.

Está empolvada y tanto su frente como su ropa están manchadas de rojo.

Musa le pone un dedo sobre los labios.

—No gastes energía, ya nos encargaremos de él.

La domini hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para girar el cuello y mirarla a los ojos.

—Llévame donde él —pide, arrastrando la voz.

Musa niega con vehemencia.

Stella hace el ademán de sacar su frasquito de polvo de hadas, sin embargo, desiste al notar la exigua energía arcana que le queda. En cambio, entierra sus dedos en su _swigen_ y extrae un rollo de vendas. Ellas contrastan su blancura frente a la suciedad del campo de batalla y los rostros empolvados, sudados, desesperados de las tres hadas. Se las entrega a Musa.

—Mis poderes sanadores... ellos lo arreglarán —exhala con pesadez—. Pero, mis padres... lo que... —ella pasa saliva sobre su garganta reseca— él sabe.

Musa trata de recordar cuál era la cantidad exacta de presión que se debe aplicar en heridas como aquella. Ha vendado antes a sus amigas, pero es Flora quien se suele encargar de estas cosas.

Falla numerosas veces, con la presión y la incomodidad jugándole malas pasadas. Inhala, exhala, _no te frustres_ , se dice a sí misma.

Más destellos adornan el cielo, como unos fuegos artificiales acompañados de dolor e ira. Una pirotecnia de guerra y confusión. Gañidos salvajes y quejidos resuenan por igual. En el bosque, Flora se halla atrapada en una ilusión provocada por Darcy, sufriendo visiones sobre Bloom que no distan mucho de la realidad. Encima de las tejas azules de Alfea, está Tecna, tumbada y completamente exhausta. Un cuervo está posado al lado de ella. Pronto, llegan más. El cielo presencia cómo Layla se las apaña para sacarle ventaja a la narcisista hermana mayor de Darcy. Hielo contra agua. La pelea es dura.

—Te lo traeremos —afirma Stella, frunciendo el ceño— ¡y ni atrevas a moverte! —le amenaza.

La solari levanta su cetro y, con la luz rasgando el aire, el hombre aparece ante ellas. La chica cae de rodillas y se pasa una mano por la frente. Ha usado mucho ese truco para poder vencer.

El portador oscuro se remueve en su sitio y le habla al aire. No hace ni el ademán de conjurar su Fuego; sabe que ese será un esfuerzo infructuoso.

—Sé dónde están tus padres. Están vivos. Déjame vivir y te guiaré hacia ellos —dice él, respirando entrecortadamente.

Bloom trata de acercársele.

—Dime, ahora.

—Te está manipulando, ¿no lo ves? —le advierte Musa.

La pelirroja se levanta del suelo, sus músculos temblando por el esfuerzo. Musa la sostiene por la cintura, evitando que caiga. Ella sujeta a Valtor por las solapas de aquel anticuado traje.

—Daphne, ella es tu madre —miente el brujo, pero luego deja que el silencio campe a sus anchas.

Esboza una sonrisa traicionera. Bloom no tiene fuerzas para zamarrearlo.

— ¿Qué más secretos te habrá ocultado esa ninfa? —ríe antes de toser— Si me asesinas, nunca sabrás cómo devolverla a la vida —presionó.

Puntos negros nublan la vista de Bloom. Los cuervos merodean cerca, muy cerca. Pero ella siente que su corazón está arrítmico y que sus pulmones expulsan más aire del debido. A lo lejos, Darcy se deja vencer y se esconde entre las sombras.

—Dime —exige ella, en un intento de voz firme.

—Déjame ir.

Flora aterriza al lado de ambos, corre a abrazar a Bloom y la interroga con la mirada. Le acaricia la mejilla, pero la pelirroja está lejos de hacerle caso.

Musa enarca las cejas y gruñe por lo bajo. Tiene los puños crispados en sus costados. Recuerda la ceguera de Layla, la casi muerte de Tecna en la dimensión Omega, lo del padre de Stella. Una tras otra, imágenes de sus amigas heridas por ese demonio le perforan las retinas. No va a permitirlo más.

—Listo, estás acabado —espeta, alzando su flauta para entonar ese hechizo mortal que Siri le advirtió de nunca usar.

Y su madre. La vio en el laberinto de cristal. Tan sana como si nunca hubiese enfermado, esperándola desde el otro lado de un portal. Con sus ojos casi negros y ese vestido tradicional que usaba durante sus presentaciones. Se le inundan los ojos. Se lleva la boquilla a los labios.

—No lo hagas —ruega Bloom.

— ¡Tú sabes todo lo que nos ha hecho! ¡Por su culpa estás así!

Una rabia caliente empieza a borbotear en el interior de Musa. Después de tantas mentiras, ¿cómo Bloom podía creerle?

—Déjale ir —jadea ella.

El portador oscuro contiene las ganas de reír.

Musa lanza una esfera sónica contra el ya destrozado suelo. Los cuervos se van. Darcy se funde con la oscuridad y se resguarda tras una columna.

La chica gruñe e invade el espacio personal de la pelirroja. Por instinto, Flora la protege con su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué rayos tienes en el cerebro?

Layla llega. Ha tardado por ayudar a Galatea a sostener a la demacrada directora de Alfea.

Musa se pasea de un lado a otro, lo que era una brisa invernal se trastoca en un vendaval. Alas y cabellos se agitan por igual. Flora separa a Bloom de Valtor, envolviéndola aún más con sus brazos.

— ¿Vas a dejar que te manipule así? ¡Sólo déjame terminar con esto!

—Por favor.

— ¡Sabes bien que merece la muerte!

La adolescente se mesa el cabello con frustración, casi arrancándose un mechón.

Darcy junta las palmas de sus manos y se concentra. Una ilusión rodea a Valtor y él _desaparece_. La heredera de Lysliss hace lo mismo con sus hermanas y se deja caer sobre la columna. Está sudando profusamente.

Ese chasco es suficiente para que Musa estalle.

— ¡RENUNCIÉ A MI MADRE POR TI, BLOOM! ¡Para que pudiésemos encontrar las estúpidas Estrellas! ¿¡Y tú que hiciste!? ¡Dejarlo ir! ¡Pero es que lo tenías allí! ¡Y lo dejaste ir! ¡Mi madre...! ¡Y tú no puedes ni sacrificar a unos padres que jamás conociste!

El hada de la música resopla y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—Yo... —Bloom intenta hablar, pero su vista está empañada y su cuerpo ya no le responde.

—Musa, tranquila —dice Stella, haciendo un gesto de paz con las manos—. Podemos encontrar una solución y, y, bueno ya sabes, con magia todo es posible, ¿no?

— ¡Todo, menos traer de regreso a los muertos! —escupe el hada de la música.

Stella se rasca la nunca. Bloom extiende su brazo entre espasmos para sujetar la mano de su mejor amiga. Sus ojos ya no enfocan nada.

—Perdóname.

Y recuesta su cabeza en los hombros de Flora, cerrando los párpados. Ahora, quien parece un juguete roto, es ella.

— ¡No está respirando! —exclama Flora.

Stella se apoya en el pecho de la pelirroja, con el corazón en un puño. El movimiento es lento, pero existe.

— ¡Claro que está respirando!

El alivio las golpea a todas.

—Ayúdenme a cargarla hasta la enfermería.

—Yo voy —se ofrece Layla.

Musa grita.

— ¡Y ahora no te atrevas a morirte! ¿Me oíste, ardilla imprudente?


	5. 【3】 Memorias discordantes

【 _La recuerdo dotando al sonido y a los polvos Cósmicos con formas preciosas, elegantes, armónicas. Creando música, creando magia_ **】**

* * *

El sol se pone a través de los ventanales de la enfermería. Las sombras son largas y nítidas. La luz es tenue y poco a poco pierde calidez. Los camastrones permanecen impolutos, excepto dos. El primero, habitado por un hada a la que las arrugas le enjutan el rostro y le rodean los ojos sabios y cansados. Dormita con respiraciones calmadas, en un sueño exhausto y derrotado.

Quien se aloja en el segundo, en cambio, es un hada joven, de metálico cabello magenta y la piel pálida de quien aborrece exponerse al sol. Tiene la cabeza ladeada sobre el colchón, la respiración irregular, los párpados inquietos, la mente barajando las posibilidades de que Bloom se estabilizara en el próximo segundo en vez que en la próxima hora. Exhala un penoso intento de suspiro hastiado, mientras ignora los aguijones de la preocupación y de la insatisfacción. Vaya Guardiana que está hecha, ¿eh?

A su costado, Layla aguarda con impaciencia, cuidándola a ella, esperando por noticias. Es una mujer de acción y no puede soportar la impotencia. Se para, se sienta, luego, estruja sin compasión una desafortunada almohada. Momentos después, repite el ciclo. La sillita de plástico no aguantará su hiperactividad mucho más. _Flop flop_ de la felpa estrujada. _Tic tac_ del reloj acompasado. Layla está segura de que el condenado reloj mueve más lento sus manecillas a propósito.

El par de hadas se hacen compañía mutua, en enfurruñado silencio y preocupaciones no dichas. De cuando en cuando, Layla le pregunta a su amiga si está cómoda. Insiste tanto, queriendo evadir la sensación de inutilidad, que Tecna se ha hartado desde hace horas. No se lo reprocha, sin embargo.

En la sala de espera de la enfermería, las cosas no son muy distintas. Mismos ceños fruncidos, idénticos puños crispados. Unas sandalias de tacón rompen el silencio con estrépito y pompa, revelando la ansiedad de su dueña. A Stella, los segundos se le antojan horas y no puede parar de mesarse los mechones rubios. _Tap tap tap_ de sus pasos ansiosos.

Flora, por su parte, se halla encogida sobre sí misma, apenas ocupando el inmenso sillón azul oscuro. Desde aquí, no puede oler más que muerte y angustia. Muerde sus uñas con cierta tirria, en un intento vano de espantar los retazos de la Pesadilla. Forzándose a olvidar la sangre manando del cuerpo de su novia. Una flor rebanada por el tallo y cuya savia se le derrama. Blanca, pegajosa, dolorosa. Su mente le juega malas pasadas y siente que sus rodillas tiemblan.

Los intentos de Musa por disfrutar la música que salía de los audífonos que llevaba encasquetados, hace mucho que se han extinguido. Luego de la primera media hora, dijo en un borboteo que salía a tomar aire, sin embargo, nunca volvió. Ahora, hay corrientes de aire sobre sus brazos y árboles ásperos como lijas sobre las yemas de sus dedos. Ella lleva recorriendo el mismo sendero durante horas. Pensando en que sólo falta una hora más de las seis que pronosticó la regordeta doctora. Una más, una más, se repetían todas dentro de sus cabezas.

El diminuto quirófano, con sus muchas máquinas, tubos y pitidos, juega con su puerta, alejándola, apartándola de este plano existencial. Pareciendo un lugar tan lejano y del que nunca nadie saldrá. Pues se ha tragado a Ofelia y su equipo médico. Ha engullido a una ardilla imprudente y no parece importarle. No, definitivamente ese quirófano está hastiado de las sudorosas, bulliciosas y ajetreadas operaciones. Por eso se burla de aquel quinteto de ingenuas hadas novatas.

El bosque, en contraste, exuda rocío mañanero e invita al buen ánimo. Lástima que Musa esté peleándose con sus emociones. Con pasos traviesos e insospechados, unas notas de piano resuenan en la mente de la adolescente. Cuando, por fin, se concede a sí misma un descanso y se recuesta contra una roca tibia, una orquesta de recuerdos la desconectan del presente.

_Sus venas son entibiadas por la dulce magia de una melodía sideral. Se lo está improvisando todo, escogiendo las notas cual si recolectara los ingredientes para un platillo cuya receta quiere modificar. Sonríe con suavidad;_ _se encuentra tan relajada. La música siempre ha tenido la virtud de catapultarla a un mar de esponjosas nubes y mecerla como a una pluma. Descendiendo por el aire sin prisas ni apuros. En la espalda, un ronroneo agradable. Los ojos como nebulosas y la risa a flor de piel._

_Se luce con las florituras, mientras se dibujan en su rostro muecas graciosas y exageradas a medida que la canción se torna más hilarante. Musa toca un par de cómicos acordes más, los alarga con melodrama, reposa las manos y se levanta para ofrecer una sobreactuada reverencia a su modesto público._

_Son Bloom y Flora, de cuando la timidez las cohibía al momento de dispensarse cariño, de regalarse con miradillas abochornadas, mal disimuladas._

_Sin embargo, le aplauden hasta que las palmas se quejan y la vitorean con ganas. Están en el salón de música de Alfea, reverberante y abovedado; atiborrado de instrumentos fabricados con cándida madera; envuelto en una galería de ecos huecos y potentes; las paredes de la enorme estancia, empapeladas con esquemas del círculo de quintas y diagramas tan naturales para Musa como incomprensibles para sus amigas; el estrado reluciente; el ambiente distendido y crepitante._

_― ¡Ya lo verás! Y te lo digo yo, así, como me ves, súper perdida con estas cosas, que vas a ser una gran artista. No, ¡una enorme y magnífica! ¡Todo el mundo sabrá de ti! Se enamorarán de tu música, tendrás fangirls y fanboys... ¡Serás incluso mejor que Jae Ming! ―le asegura Bloom con ahínco, saltando, abrazándose a ella como koala._

_Musa la recibe con los brazos abiertos, riendo, ruborizada. Gira con ella, la emoción mal contenida tras el veredicto de Siri en sus presentaciones anteriores._

_―No, que ya no te pases, ardillita. Si es que Jae Ming es LA maestra._

_―Da igual, tú la superarás._

_Flora las envuelve a ambas, sin que sus brazos lleguen a rodearlas del todo. No emite palabra alguna, pero Musa intuye que la magnitud de la alegría y orgullo de su amiga es similar a la de Bloom. Les deposita un beso a ambas. A Bloom, uno tierno en la mejilla. A Musa, uno maternal en la frente._

La reminiscencia se va extinguiendo, rastrillando cada gota de calidez al irse. Tras de sí, un cóctel inestable de ira que duda de sí misma. De un rencor incómodo que le pica en la piel y una nube negra que brama en la confusión.

Necesita algo de tiempo para sí misma, para ordenarse un poco las ideas. Cogerlas con pinzas, repasar los hechos, escrutarlos, encontrar paz.

Pero Musa no está sola en el bosque. Una desgreñada hechicera le sigue los pasos muy atentamente. El viento susurra en un idioma ininteligible, agitando las hojas de los árboles en un extraño patrón. Los pájaros le acompañan en su concierto. Silbando y trinando. Destellos de colores se destacan entre la espesura verde al igual que los cantos diferencian la música del ruido. Bayas y moras, aves y animalillos. Todos continuando con eso a lo que se le llama vida. Pero todo se destiñe cuando piensas en algo más.

—Hola, Musa —se presenta la bruja.

Por un segundo extraño, la naturaleza parece detenerse para abrirle paso a aquella invitada indeseada. Ha sido tan fugaz, que seguro se lo ha imaginado. Se sacude y le espeta, mientras se va irguiendo con cautela.

—Aléjate, Darcy, no estoy de humor.

—Lo creas o no, no he venido a burlarme de ti —declara la joven.

El hada resopla, casi con sorna.

— ¿Acaso crees que nací ayer?

—Creo que eres un hada sensata, eso es todo. Y por eso aceptarás la propuesta que tengo en mente.

Musa no se aguanta más y se desternilla de risa. Coloca la mano vendada en un árbol y se seca una lagrimilla del ojo.

—Por la Dragona, cómo necesitaba reírme. Y odio admitirlo tratándose de ti, pero qué buen chiste.

Darcy se cruza de brazos, fingiendo molestia.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres destruir a Valtor? —inquiere.

—Venga ya, ¿por qué precisamente tú —pregunta y la señala— querrías deshacerte de él? ¿No están ambos en el mismo bando?

—Porque estoy harta de él —se encoge de hombros—, es un sujeto en serio desgastante cuando se lo propone.

—Ajá.

—Dime, ¿no te cansa depender de los deseos de _alguien más_?

A Musa se le borra la sonrisa de la cara, pero Darcy continúa.

—Digo, es muy estresante no hacer las cosas a tu manera. Que te impidan hacer lo que tú consideras apropiado. Es todo un lío, ¿no lo crees así?

La aludida se endereza.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando?

— ¿Yo? Nada —se hace la inocente—. Sólo te estoy compartiendo mis sentimientos. ¿No es eso lo que hacen ustedes las hadas?

Musa abre la boca para decir algo, pero la cierra al no ocurrírsele nada hiriente.

—A menos, claro está, que te sientas igual que yo —razona la joven, pensativa—. ¿Te sientes así?

El hada se remueve en su sitio, con un nombre, Bloom, revoloteando incómodamente en su cabeza.

—No tengo por qué decirte nada, hechicera.

—Y no lo hagas, yo sólo quería hacer negocios. Después de todo, las cosas salen mejor cuando las hace una misma.

—Suponiendo que te creo, ¿qué quieres tú de mí? Valtor está herido, sería sencillo para ti matarlo —concluye la adolescente.

—Chica lista —la halaga Darcy—. Pero si lo mato sin más, no podría obtener sus hechizos.

— ¿Y para qué quieres tú, sus hechizos? ¿Por qué debería ayudarte a conseguirlos? —la acusa, con la mente trabajando a toda máquina.

—No tengo por qué decirte nada —la remeda—. Aunque, si tu confiaras en mí, yo podría confiar en ti.

 _«¿Y por qué me necesitas precisamente a mí?»_ Se cuestiona la chica.

Musa intuye que Darcy trama algo gordo. No puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de averiguar sus planes. Siempre ha sido la más rastrera de las tres hermanas, y por experiencia propia, Musa sabe lo mortífera que puede llegar a ser si no se le paran los pies. Le estremece pensar en aquellos enfrentamientos contra ella en el castillo de Darkar.

—Bien —masculla— ¿qué quieres saber?

Darcy ronda alrededor de ella, como una leona acechando a su presa.

—Dime, hadita, ¿qué te molesta?

Musa alza una ceja, la pregunta la ha tomado desprevenida. Es muy simple, muy anodina. No puede evitar recelar.

—Bloom —declara—, Bloom me preocupa ahora.

Darcy se detiene por un instante.

— ¿Qué sucede con Bloom? —su tono es casi despreocupado.

—Bueno, ahora está en coma por culpa de las estúpidas estrellas. Ella —Musa trata de que no se le rompa la voz—, ella podría morir.

La heredera de Lysliss retoma sus vueltas.

— ¿Y...?

— ¿Cómo que "y"?

—No estás confiando en mí, Musa. Si sólo fuera eso, no estarías tan ofuscada.

La aludida frunce los labios para luego resoplar por segunda vez en lo que va de hora. Decide que es lo mejor para todas, Darcy no le dirá nada si no es sincera.

—Mira, estoy molesta con ella, ¿bien? Es que, esa pequeña egoísta —farfulla.

No es algo que Darcy no sepa ya, pero simula interés. La conversación ya está moldeándose más a su gusto.

— ¿Por qué llamarla así? ¿No usó las Estrellas de Agua contra Valtor para derrotarlo?

—Es que lo dejó ir. Y todo por...

Musa se detiene a sí misma, todo esto era una tontería. Decide que ya ha tenido suficiente.

— ¿Por?

— ¡Por nada! —escupe, dispuesta a marcharse.

Darcy le da la espalda, quitándose un guante con parsimonia y manipulando una sombra para que acaricie el rostro de Musa. Le cuesta algo –mucho– esfuerzo, pero siempre ha disfrutado del teatro yel melodrama. Ya descansará luego.

—Yo podría destruir la dimensión mágica si quisiera, ¿sabes? Con esos hechizos y el poder de mi Ancestra. Valtor es sólo un experimento de Lysliss y sus hermanas.

Musa se cruza de brazos y se apoya en un árbol. Desvía la vista y se retracta.

—Bien, ¡lo que pasa es que me siento traicionada por Bloom porque hizo que todo el esfuerzo que pusimos en traer las estúpidas Estrellas no valiera de nada! —borbotea su voz, atropellándose con la desazón y el dolor— Lo peor es que le sigue creyendo a Valtor a pesar de todas sus mentiras, a pesar de todo lo que nos ha hecho.

La ira burbujeante ha vuelto a incordiarla.

— ¿Ya estás contenta?

Darcy porta una sonrisa felina y asiente con lentitud. Pero no deja entrever nada de ello al voltearse.

—Entonces elimínalo tú misma —la anima—. Eliminémoslo juntas, hadita.

Musa cierra los ojos con violencia. La decisión está tomada.

—Bien —acepta a regañadientes—. Pero saca esta estúpida sombra de mi cuerpo, no la soporto —exclama.

Darcy la complace, aliviada por relajar la tensión en sus molidos músculos. Luego, se concede unos segundos para paladear esta pequeña victoria. Ya no hay marcha atrás.


	6. 【4】 Luna de sombras

【 _Y la diosa le susurró al oído, con una sonrisa maliciosa, que el Caos también era parte del Orden._ 】

* * *

_«—Piensa con mucho cuidado en lo que decidirás —le había advertido Darcy aquella mañana, portando esa viperina sonrisa suya que tanto repelús le causa—. Después de todo, no queremos que te arrepientas a medio camino, ¿verdad?»_

Musa tamborilea con los dedos de rato en rato. Se para, cambia de posición, da unos pasos, contempla el paisaje. No puede estarse quieta y las preguntas le carcomen la mente. Tiene los puños crispados sobre la bufanda de su madre y su mirada no puede evitar perderse en la nada.

Los tejados azulados se extienden a sus pies, con la luz rojiza del atardecer derramándose sobre ellos. Las sombras se recortan entre cada esquina y recoveco, como si a la naturaleza no le importara lo agresivo del contraste. Las hadas novatas que pululan en el patio lucen como manchones de colores. Aunque son pocas. Inusualmente pocas. La crisis ha minado la confianza de los padres para con la escuela. Casi sólo quedan las herederas y las princesas infantes. Una que otra hada arriesgada y tonta. Oh, y claro, aquellas que no tienen un lugar mejor al que ir. Las que saben que lo peor está en casa y no en Alfea. Tantos núcleos mágicos robados, tantas protestas...

_«—Tú puedes corregir los errores de Bloom, Musa. Tú podrías solucionar todo este embrollo —le había susurrado al oído, jugueteando con las sombras»_

Sombras, sombras, sombras, ¡malditas sombras! ¡Condenada Darcy!

Ella y sus tretas. Seguramente se traía algo gordo entre manos, tal vez incluso peor que lo que pensara hacer Valtor. Fuese lo que fuese... tantos hechizos, tanta magia, ¿para qué? ¿Y cómo es que Darcy planeaba manejarla? El asunto le daba muy mal rollo. Pero había algo que la atraía cual mosca a la miel: la oportunidad de destruir al portador oscuro. No sería fácil. O tal vez sí. Ahora que está herido, apagar su vida sería como soplar una vela.

_«—Valtor es sólo un experimento de Lysliss y sus hermanas»_

Musa sacude la cabeza con fuerza. No es posible que esté pensando en ello. Es una soberana tontería, se repite Musa. ¿Y si se une a Darcy? Sería por una buena causa, ¿cierto? ¿¡Cierto!? O podría contarles a sus amigas, pero ignora qué pensarán ellas. ¿Y si no están de acuerdo? ¿Y si pierde la oportunidad de deshacerse de ese remedo de portador? Sus manos sudan y ella se las seca en los vaqueros. Suspira de improviso. Tiene la espalda tensa y las vendas del brazo le pican, recordándole que no debe apoyarse en nada y que no puede ni tocar algún instrumento. Se mesa el cabello. Al final, opta por recostarse contra el pretil. El anochecer se tiñe de tonos lila y ocre, como si alguien hubiese esparcido pintura en el cielo. Poco a poco, el trajín de las clases se detiene. Los grillos se adueñan del ambiente, aunque Musa no los oye desde allí arriba, ni se esfuerza en hacerlo.

— ¿Musa? —oye que la llaman— Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

Es Galatea.

Su cabello rubio platinado reluce de una manera muy curiosa ante las luces abstractas del ocaso. Musa se siente cansada, sus hombros han quedado caídos. La ojerosa princesa no parece estar en mejores condiciones. Aun así, se acomoda junto a ella, con las piernas colgando hacia el vacío.

—Ha sido una noche difícil, ¿no es así? —comenta ella, esforzándose por entablar una conversación.

Musa sólo puede pensar un "ni te imaginas cuánto". La imagen de Darcy le inunda las retinas y un ramalazo de culpabilidad le impide contestar. Balbucea. Musa sabe que le mentirá a Galatea, que les mentirá a todas.

—Oí que Bloom está, ya sabes, un poco grave —titubea la princesa, luego, se acomoda un mechón que se le ha escapado a su trenza —. ¿Ese estallido fue del objeto que fueron a buscar el otro día?

— ¿Tú también sentiste la explosión?

—La pregunta sería: ¿quién no? Prácticamente toda Alfea se enteró —fuerza una broma, en medio de una sonrisa entre tirante e irónica, y las cejas alzadas.

Musa suelta una carcajada amarga en respuesta y niega con lentitud. Su corazón está un poco acelerado, respira hondo.

—Pues claro, no todos los días hay explosiones por allí, en medio de los pasillos. A menos que Bloom haya tenido un mal día —dice el hada de la música.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Lo usual con ella, ¿sabes? Tanto poder para controlar y ella que es impulsiva, pues no da una buena combinación.

—Pero, ¿no debería entrenar _más_? —interroga Galatea, con una mueca de incomprensión. Le resulta casi innatural el no esforzarse para mejorar.

—Lo hace. Bueno, lo hacía —se corrige Musa—. Dejémoslo en que es un tema peliagudo para ella, ¿sí?

—Ya veo.

Ambas suspiran. La temperatura ha ido descendiendo sin que nadie se percate de ello. Un velo de nubes recubre la noche ya, pero el par de hadas sigue allí, atascadas en ese silencio incómodo.

Si no fuera por el agobio que la persigue, Musa habría notado que Galatea no luce de la manera impecablemente quisquillosa que le es habitual. Su cabello anda algo rebelde y su semblante luce extraño. Extraño en una forma que es difícil de definir, como si agarraras una de esas muñequitas de exposición, vestidas y maquilladas, con todos los detalles cuidados; y la hubieses tallado sobre un material que no corresponde. Uno que no es tan dócil ante las herramientas, que tras mucho trabajo logra imitar a la suave madera, pero que no encaja. Dejándote la sensación de estar fuera de lugar.

La princesa de Melodía es la primera en retomar la conversación.

— ¿Es de alto secreto también lo que pasó ayer? ¿O esta vez sí puedes contarme? —dice, jugueteando con sus mechones sueltos.

Musa esboza una sonrisa a medias.

—Bueno, ya que la directora Faragonda está recuperándose, todavía no nos ha dado la orden expresa de mantener el secreto —y voltea el rostro para guiñarle—. Así que técnicamente no estoy prohibida de contarte.

Por un breve instante, a Galatea se le iluminan los ojos, pero luego recupera la compostura y se aclara la garganta.

—Entonces, Valtor usó el duelo con los directores como maniobra de distracción, ¿no es así?

—Sí. Y todo para robar los hechizos del Archivo mágico de la escuela.

Algo se tensa en el interior de la princesa.

—Me da un poco de mala espina eso de que quiera tantos hechizos —exhala.

Silencio. Galatea acaricia el cuero liso de su chaqueta blanca. Toma aire.

—Quiero decir —, ¿qué quiere hacer con todo ese poder? Y, en primer lugar, ¿cómo es que es capaz de manipular tantos tipos de magia? —continúa la rubia, con los dedos enredados en el pelo y los labios fruncidos.

—Podríamos haberlo averiguado, ¿sabes? —suelta Musa de pronto.

Entorna la mirada y voltea el rostro hacia su acompañante.

—Pero Bloom le dejó ir.

A medio camino entre el enojo y la risa, un resoplido inunda el ambiente. Como respuesta, Galatea despega la vista del techo abovedado.

— ¿Qué? —articula Galatea a duras penas.

Su mandíbula está desencajada y, sin percatarse de ello, ha estrujado la tela de sus pantalones. La princesa niega, abre la boca para decir algo. No. La cierra. Junta las cejas y enfoca sus irises grisáceos en Musa. La aludida exuda frustración por los poros, con la ira incandescente colándose en medio del tic que ha invadido uno de sus párpados, y la sombra de la duda oscureciendo su mirada. Con delicadeza, se desenrolla la bufanda del cuello y la abraza contra su pecho. Si cierra los ojos con fuerza, casi puede imaginar que ese trozo de tela violeta sigue evaporando el aroma de su madre.

_«—En ocasiones, la justicia nos la tenemos que servir con nuestras propias manos, ¿no te parece? »_

La imagen del amanecer despuntando en el bosque, rebosante de sombras y cuervos, se le forma en la mente. El viento vuelve a revolverle los cabellos, de la misma forma en que las palabras de Darcy le remecen las entrañas. ¿Tendrá ella razón? Se cuestiona Musa. Y sin embargo, ¿qué sabrá la hija de Lysslis de justicia?

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, los percibe húmedos, y repara en que Galatea se ha levantado de improviso, para contemplar la noche apoyada en el pretil.

— ¿Por qué Bloom haría una cosa como esa? Digo, según mi padre, Valtor tuvo _mucho_ que ver en la Caída de Domino —dice, remarcando. Cada. Palabra—. Y entonces, ¿qué, en nombre de las reinas de Noder, fue esa explosión? ¿Para qué han ido a buscar ese objeto misterioso? ¿No era para eliminarlo de una vez por todas? —farfulla la chica.

Galatea se recuerda a sí misma el mantener la calma, así que adopta una expresión estoica, en tanto se cruza de brazos.

—Oh, no lo sé —se queja Musa, alargando las sílabas—. Te juro que trato de entenderla. Todo este tiempo he intentado comprender ese tema con sus padres biológicos, ¿sabes? Pienso que no debería afectarle tanto porque ¡vamos! No puede sentir su pérdida si nunca los conoció.

La princesa de Melodía se remueve en su sitio ante esas palabras. Por enésima vez, se acomoda un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Así como tampoco puedo entender por qué rayos le sigue creyendo al desgraciado de Valtor—escupe—. Quiero decir, ¡le dijo que Daphne era su madre! —dice Musa, en medio aspavientos— ¡Y es tan obvio que eso es falso! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan ingenua? —y se le asfixia la voz— ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan... egoísta? —concluye, en un susurro furibundo.

Las palabras de Darcy resuenan con más fuerza dentro de su mente.

_«—Tú puedes corregir los errores de Bloom, Musa. Tú podrías solucionar todo este embrollo.»_

Por su parte, la princesa se ha quedado muda, la boca formando una línea recta y con la mirada huidiza. Decide desviar el tema.

— ¿Quién es Daphne? —dice, ladeando la cabeza.

La mueca de ira se desvanece del rostro de Musa en un santiamén. Maldice por lo bajo.

— ¡Perfecto! Y ahora te he dicho demasiado —expulsa todo el aire contenido.

Musa alza la vista para mirar a Galatea.

—Está bien, dejemos esto con que Bloom es una ¿malagradecida? —titubea ella, no queriendo sonar tan cortante—. Pero, ¿qué exactamente fue lo que pasó anoche?

Los ojos rasgados de Musa se achinan todavía más. De hito en hito, contempla la bufanda de su madre. Un cóctel de emociones que no termina de identificar, le aguijonea el pecho.

—Ese objeto que trajimos son las Estrellas de Agua.

Galatea enarca una ceja y se encoje de hombros.

—En teoría, las Estrellas esas son la fuerza opuesta a la Llama de la Dragona que Bloom y Valtor tienen, ¿vale? De modo que deberían ser capaces de "apagar" la Llama en los portadores —continúa explicando Musa, ante el silencio de la princesa.

Por un instante, las nubes terminan de opacar del todo, a la luna. Las respiraciones son pesadas y pocas almas se atreven a merodear por los pasillos de Alfea. Las aspirantes a reina y guardiana están aisladas, como si en vez de una torre, fuese la cima de una montaña en lugar donde están sentadas. El ambiente es denso y es imposible percibir sonido alguno, ni siquiera con agudizando los sentidos con magia.

La princesa insta a Musa a continuar.

—El plan era usarlas para dejar a ese desgraciado fuera de combate. Y lo hicimos, Bloom y yo. Logramos acorralarlo y activarlas —la chica aprieta aún más, la manoseada bufanda—. Y es de ahí lo de la explosión, pero...

— ¿Pero?

—Ya lo teníamos. Juro que ya lo teníamos. Era sólo rematarlo un poco y ya estaba —se queja Musa.

— ¿Pero? —insiste Galatea.

—Pero el remedo de portador ese comenzó con sus mentiras y Bloom le creyó —el hada de la música aspira el aire con fuerza, preguntándose de nuevo, si Darcy tiene razón—. Así que ella me pidió que lo dejara ir.

—Por las reinas de Noder —susurra la rubia, mientras se sube el cierre de la chaqueta. Al ver la camiseta de tirantes, por un momento, se pregunta si su acompañante no siente frío también.

—Sí... por las reinas de Noder, por Admé y hasta por la emperatriz Branwen —ironiza la aspirante a guardiana, rascándose el brazo vendado.

—Eh, eso último ya no es gracioso —le reclama Galatea, dibujándose una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo sé —admite ella.

—Bloom... no sé qué pensar de ella justo ahora. Creo que es muy ingenua.

—Y egoísta —remarca Musa—. En el Laberinto de Cristal, todas renunciamos a algo que amábamos para conseguir las Estrellas —y dirige la vista hacia la pálida y solitaria luna, desinflándose con un suspiro.

—Muy egoísta —concuerda Galatea, pensando en que, tal vez, y de haber estado en el lugar de Bloom, ella habría escogido un camino diferente. Tal vez.

Labios pintados de blanco, luz tenue que se derrama, el murmullo de las hojas al agitarse. Expresiones hastiadas y un par de hadas que se quedan a contemplar la noche.

_«—Después de todo, no queremos que te arrepientas a medio camino, ¿verdad?»_

* * *

Un revoltijo de vendas, sábanas y piel pálida es lo que es Bloom ahora. Su cabello rojizo resulta agresivo a la vista, imprimiendo a la noche gris, de un manchón de color. Sus párpados están caídos y un par de ojeras violáceas se han instalado bajo sus ojos. De tanto en tanto, Flora sustituye un paño húmedo por otro, palpando en sus mejillas o mirando en el termómetro. El resto del tiempo, la morena se limita a sostener la mano derecha de la chica herida. Una vía endovenosa IV brota del brazo izquierdo de Bloom, suministrando suero y factores de cicatrización. Respecto al deshecho equilibrio de sus núcleos arcanos, poco puede hacerse. Tal vez unas píldoras estabilizadoras, pero Flora sabe que son insuficientes. Bloom podría estar muriendo, y esta vez no hay Llama del Dragón para salvarla.

Flora le acaricia los nudillos con dulzura, Bloom se agita en medio de su inconsciencia. En la mesita descansan los envoltorios de unas golosinas que Stella le trajo hacía una eternidad. De improviso, el silencio repliega sus tentáculos cuando el tímido chirriar de las puertas dobles, anuncian la entrada de Musa. Sin prisa alguna, la morena alza la vista. Aprieta los labios. Musa siente tirantes las comisuras de sus labios.

— ¿Por qué la dejaste hacerse esto? —le pregunta, con la voz alicaída.

—Sabes que no teníamos más opciones, Flo —replica Musa, rehuyendo la mirada.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que —pasa saliva— _esto_ es demasiado.

En menos de un segundo, las promesas de Darcy pierden fuerza dentro de la mente de Musa.

—Bueno —dice la melodiana, unas octavas más alto de lo que había pretendido—, tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Mientras más poderosa es la magia, más secuelas deja —aparta la vista, de nuevo—. Y estamos hablando de la esencia de una diosa...

Lo único que gana Musa, es a Flora abrazándose a sí misma y presionando su agarre en la mano de Bloom.

La melodiana avanza hasta sentarse al lado de la morena, fundiéndose con el gris de la noche. Tras unos segundos de contemplar la nada, Flora se retira la mascarilla y susurra:

— ¿Realmente no había más opciones? ¿No les dijo nada Arcadia?

Una presión extraña se instala en el pecho de Musa. De su garganta, se fuga un ruidito de incomodidad.

—No es como si ella fuese muy comunicativa, ¿sabes? —farfulla— En el Laberinto de Cristal, lo único que hacía era ponernos a escoger. Ya sabes, para ver si éramos dignas de las Estrellas, si nos importaba más el bien común que nuestros deseos.

_«—Dime, hadita, ¿qué te molesta?»_

Se acomoda una diminuta pausa antes de que Musa hable de nuevo.

—Así que no, no había más opciones —sentencia, volviendo a juguetear con la bufanda lila de su madre. Por su parte, Flora se entretiene con la cadenilla de cierto dije dorado y con motivos dracónicos.

¿Realmente no existían otras alternativas? Se cuestiona una vocecita en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos. Tal vez, esas opciones habrían tardado demasiado, ¿no? ¡¿No!?

No ayuda mucho, la asepsia del lugar, tan astringente y penetrante. El regusto a desinfectante campa a sus anchas, escondiéndose entre las cortinas turquesa y los malos augurios. El azul violáceo de los ojos de Musa parece titilar entre la confusión y el pensar si el fin puede o debe justificar los medios. Por momentos, el tono oscuro de sus irises es envolvente y turbulento, como de esas nebulosas tan lejanas y cambiantes, que no se deciden si ser nubes o motas de polvo. Como una mirada que no sabe si tragarse las dudas o engullir el atrevimiento. El pitido constante del electrocardiograma acompasa el silencio gris, a modo de recordatorio de que el tiempo sigue su curso. Las horas se desconectan y las llamaradas fulgurantes en la mirada de Musa se revuelven, queriéndose escapar y contagiar al mundo con su caos. Las respiraciones se retan entre sí, una que lucha por continuar, otra agitada, y una profunda y resignada. Es una orquesta sin director, si guía, sin respuestas correctas o notas para seguir. Y cada sonido parece empaparse con ecos. Alejados. Inalcanzables. Y ellas esperan. Sólo esperan.

Los tonos platinados y mustios de la enfermería se intercalan, por momentos, con chispazos de vida: el dije, la bufanda, el cabello de Bloom, los ojos esmeralda de Flora.

Musa trata de reconfortar a la morena, que es toda expresiones vacías y posturas encorvadas. Le presiona el hombro con la mano. De reojo, observa a Bloom. La portadora de la Llama luce como si le hubieran chupado la vitalidad. Se ve como uno de esos trozos de papel a los que el tiempo ha desmigajado y rayado con tonos amarillentos y enfermizos. Aprieta sus párpados. Flora lo nota, girando un poco el cuello y esbozando una sonrisa triste. La morena vuelve a aferrarse al dije y niega con la cabeza. Abraza a Musa.

—Lo siento —susurra el hada de la música.

—No es culpa tuya —dice Flora, luego señala con un gesto a la chica en la cama—. Esto no es culpa tuya.

Su tono es compasivo, suave, relajante. La aludida se debate entre el maquillaje corrido de Flora, la respiración pesada de Bloom y la sonrisa felina de Darcy.

—No lo entiendes —replica, con una mueca extraña.

—Tal vez no —admite la morena—, porque no estuve allí, pero estoy segura de que hicieron lo mejor que pudieron.

—Pero luego... lo que dije —murmura, frotándose el brazo lastimado.

—Lo entiendo. Es difícil también para ti.

Esa afirmación toma desprevenida a Musa. Coge aire, siente que la ahorcan. Su voz es estrangulada cuando consigue hablar.

— ¿En serio?

—No es culpa tuya —repite Flora, deshaciendo el abrazo y reforzando sus palabras con un leve asentimiento—. Nunca podría serlo.

Y, Gran Dragón, la frase le sabe tan ambigua a Musa.

—Incluso si...

—Incluso con ello —le responde Flora, creyendo entender la situación. Después de todo, si hay algo que comparten Musa y Bloom, es el ser libros abiertos para ella, ¿no es así?

La aludida exhala de repente. Se levanta y deposita la mascarilla turquesa en la mesita de noche. Una risilla nerviosa araña su garganta y su rostro es tallado por una sonrisa incompleta.

—Se pondrá bien —afirma, refiriéndose a la pelirroja.

Hay una pequeña pausa, pero Musa le impide alargarse. Y antes de que Flora pueda contestar, la melodiana le ha ofrecido un "gracias", para luego marcharse en un abrir y cerrar de puertas. La habitación se queda solitaria, casi tanto como los pasillos de Alfea. La Alfea vacía que Valtor provocó. Los pasillos que Musa recorre, con la cabeza gacha y las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. El brazo vendado ya ni le molesta, y entre tantos pensamientos en guerra, la respuesta se le escurre entre los dedos. Como cuando una canción es particularmente difícil, y la magia, reacia a ser encapsulada en un hechizo. Como cuando las notas no se funden en una armonía, y la melodía se hace difusa. En una marea de ruidos discordantes y pesados.

Tras los ventanales, la noche de luciérnagas y estrellas, reclaman su lugar. Allí, al lado de la luna atestada de sombras. Al lado de un firmamento tan oscuro como los ojos de Musa, y tan vasto como sus dudas.

Sin pedirle permiso, sus pasos la conducen al corredor de la biblioteca. No ha habido ni tiempo de colocar una sola señal de peligro. El cráter grita como una banshee, irrumpiendo en la pulcritud de las paredes. Se mece entre grietas serpenteantes, madera astillada y vidrios de aristas afiladas. Ella se queda sin aliento. El recuerdo es tan fresco que, si supiese pintar tan bien como Bloom, podría montarse un retrato con lujo de detalles de la situación. Las marcas de fuego que ennegrecen las paredes, marcando el trayecto que condujo a los dos portadores hasta aquí. Los cuadros caídos y rasgados. Restos de libros y ventanas. Casi pareciera que el olor a sudor y a quemado, sigue allí, tan fresco como la primera vez. La joven hada perjura que aún puede oír los gritos y gañidos. Furia, frustración, resignación. Tal vez, determinación. Musa la tuvo, ¿dónde quedó la de Bloom? Parpadea con fuerza, el nudo en su garganta se ha arrastrado hasta sus ojos, humedeciéndolos.

Es curioso cómo ignoró todos esos destrozos mientras combatía. Eran ellas dos contra Valtor. Ahora, la aspirante a guardiana ya no está tan segura. Un cosquilleo agobiante se adueña de su mente. Sin poder soportarlo, se gira sobre sus talones y se encamina hacia su cuarto. Sólo necesita ponerse los cascos a todo volumen y tenderse en su cama para componerse. Está segura de ello, así que la idea le reconforta por momentos.


	7. 【Interludio】 Recuerdos desmigajados

【 _Y dicen de la muerte, portadora mía, que es cruel y ambiciosa, pero no es más que sufrimiento y recuerdos que no volverán._ 】

* * *

Mi mente es una colección de ruidos rotos, colores fugaces, voces distorsionadas y una orquesta de aromas agresivos. Todos ellos, superponiéndose sin orden ni concierto; amontonándose detrás de mis párpados y rastrillando mis oídos. Mis articulaciones se sienten oxidadas, pero me las arreglo para alzar los brazos, como si quisiera recoger la parafernalia que mi mente rota está vomitando.

―Bloom ―escucho que me llaman. Sé que alguien está pronunciando mi nombre. Porque me llamo Bloom, ¿no es así?

Me siento sobresaturada de estímulos disparejos. Un zumbido me taladra el cerebro y mis neuronas no logran conectar los recuerdos erráticos. Están todos dispersos, desmigajados, como intentar pescar luciérnagas traicioneras en el bosque. Un bosque con mil olores que no se ponen de acuerdo, con sombras voraces que se tragan la luz de la luna y el brillo de los bichitos. Me desesperan y siento que se están comiendo mi sanidad mental.

―Bloom, _cariño, por favor no..._

El resto de la frase me sabe ambigua, por más que me esfuerzo, no consigo comprender el significado de nada. Es como si me hablaran en un idioma desconocido. Frunzo el ceño. Tan pronto como aparecen rostros borrosos, mi memoria me escupe en la cara, retazos de sensaciones. El toque sedoso de una mano morena. Unos ojos como nebulosas que se me clavan en la nuca. El murmullo del viento en un día de muerte. Latigazos de dolor que hacen estremecer a mis entrañas, acompañados de destellos intensos...

― ¡Bloom, _detente!_ ― explota un grito en mis tímpanos.

 _Detente, detente, detente._ Si todo fuera menos confuso, casi podría reír por lo graciosa que suena la palabra.

― _No te atrevas a..._

Aúllo por la frustración. Mis pensamientos son pegajosos y viscosos, no cooperan, se me escapan cual arena entre los dedos. Mis dientes están rechinando y mis huesos parecen querer rasgar mi carne. Las imágenes trizadas me arañan la piel y me cortan la respiración. Me retuerzo en el suelo, y mis maños se cierran en puños. Puños que son cada vez más y más apretados.

De improviso, una mano helada y casi incorpórea, me acaricia la frente sudada. Las tenazas sobre mi corazón aflojan su agarre y, por fin, el caos se encoje sobre sí mismo y desaparece. Mis pulmones ya no batallan por respirar y mis músculos son libres de relajarse.

Con lentitud y sin tener ganas aún, de pensar en qué pudo haber detenido el torrente de recuerdos, abro los ojos. Lo primero que copa mi visión es una figura sonriente de mirada rojo sangre.

―Blodwyn, has despertado.

Las palabras fluyen con gentileza desde sus labios entintados. Me limito a parpadear con cierta torpeza, mi cabeza sigue resentida por el desbarajuste anterior. No soy capaz de elaborar una respuesta coherente, y ella parece darse cuenta de ello.

―Esas puertas sí que son un bendito desmadre, ¿a que sí? ―continúa, muy suelta de huesos, repantingada en el aire en una postura relajada.

No tengo la más remota idea de a qué puertas podría referirse. Y, de hecho, pensar en _puertas_ amenaza con desatar la caja de Pandora de nueva cuenta, así que lo dejo pasar.

No sé cómo soy capaz de entenderla, o por qué ella conoce mi nombre verdadero, pero sí tengo algo en claro: esa voz no me es nueva. Juraría que la he escuchado antes.


	8. 【5】 Cielos insolentes

【 _En el manto de estrellas solitarias, un fuego primigenio ardía. Y entre flamas deshilachadas, palabras sordas se hundían en una negrura insondable_ 】

* * *

El sol remece las entrañas del cielo, tragándose nubes y arrancando destellos de las paredes de luxita del Invernadero de Alfea. El cristalino material tiene un tacto cálido y Musa se refugia en él. Aspira el aroma a vegetación, mientras se mesa el cabello por enésima vez. El corazón le palpita con insistencia y ella cierra los ojos.

— ¿Te sucede algo, flaca?

Despega sus párpados con lentitud sólo para encontrar que las palabras se le han atorado en la garganta. El ambiente es pegajoso y los amarillos son intensos. Sacude la cabeza. El rostro moreno de Layla se muestra receloso y ocupa toda su visión.

—Luces muy tensa.

Pausa.

—Tiene que ver con cierta pelirroja —dice, afirmando más que preguntando.

La princesa de Andros coloca el marcador de páginas y deposita su libro a un costado, cuidando de no ensuciarlo. Se acomoda al lado de Musa y le sostiene la mirada. La melodiana piensa en que Layla siempre ha sabido interpretar sus silencios. Cuando, de improviso, su elocuencia y las bromas sarcásticas se desvanecen, y sólo quedan atrás, pausas densas y ojos expresivos.

Ambas suspiran. Layla acaricia el tomo de piel, deteniéndose en las letras lacradas y trazando círculos parsimoniosos. Musa se enfoca en ese gesto; es tan cotidiano, y la imagen de Layla con un libro entre manos, tan familiar, que la conforta. Porque se opone al caos de su mente, a todo el torrente de imprevistos que ha inundado su vida.

Por un momento, se imagina siendo un pajarillo cantor, que revolotea por el aire tibio y se pierde entre las nubes. Se dibuja a sí misma, observando el mundo desde lo alto, conociendo todas las respuestas, contemplándolo todo. Y a sus alas las acaricia el viento de la misma forma que Layla hace con los libros. Es un toque suave, relajante, repetitivo. Y a Musa le gusta eso, le gusta que la hagan sentir en casa.

—Puedo imaginar qué es lo que te agobia, flaca —le susurra Layla, fingiendo que Flora no las está escuchando—. Y que sepas que estoy de tu lado.

— ¿Y cuál es mi lado? —tantea.

—El de las chicas listas —y le guiña.

—Oh, entonces Flora y tú cambiaron de cerebros.

La princesa de Andros finge haberse ofendido y se lleva una mano al pecho. Escuchan una risilla por parte de Flora, que se mantiene en una extraña postura de yoga, sin molestarse en mirarlas. Tras unos instantes, Layla cede y le revuelve el cabello a Musa, quien emite un sonido a medio camino entre un quejido y una risa.

—A lo que voy, señorita sarcasmo, es que estás molesta con cierta pelirroja–cerebro–de–sésamo. Y yo entiendo por qué.

Un insospechado alivio burbujea en el pecho de Musa. A lo mejor, no está exagerando las cosas y puede que Darcy tenga razón. _No estoy obligada a depender de los deseos de alguien más_ , se dice en su fuero interno. Ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones, y claro que no necesita a la hechicera, ¿cierto?

—Aunque, nuestra rollito de canela no piense lo mismo.

Musa se sacude y observa cómo, con toda la calma del mundo, Flora va desenredando sus miembros de la intrincada posición. De a pocos, sus músculos se relajan, acompañados de exhalaciones ligeras. El sudor todavía perla su frente cuando la linpheana se sienta en posición de indio.

—Sólo dije que creo que fuiste muy dura con ella, eso es todo.

 _Pero ella no tomó en cuenta lo que yo sentía,_ estuvo tentada a responder Musa.

—Oh, vamos, flaca, todas estábamos alteradas ese día. ¿O me vas a decir que tú no lo estabas?

Flora hace un gesto de difícil interpretación.

—Tú estabas que te morías de la preocupación, ¿verdad que sí, canelita? —la molesta Musa, con una mueca ligeramente tensa.

—Cómo no estarlo, con semejante imprudente por novia —se queja Flora, esbozando una sonrisa de ternura exasperada.

—Imprudente es un eufemismo para lo que Bloom es, rollito —se mofa Layla, compartiendo el gesto de Flora.

Las tres jóvenes hadas se miran entre sí antes de estallar en carcajadas. El aire entonces, ya no les sofoca los pulmones con la exagerada humedad. Musa recuerda haciendo esas mismas bromas con Bloom, sin asperezas entre ellas, siempre apoyándose la una a la otra. _Eso no ha cambiado, ¿cierto?_ Se cuestiona Musa, sin hallar la respuesta, por mucho que rebusque entre sus pensamientos.

—Tenían razón, creo que sólo necesitaba salir un rato a tomar aire. Gracias por arrastrarme hasta aquí —responde Flora, con una de esas sonrisas acarameladas suyas.

Musa se permite devolverle el gesto en tanto Layla alza un puño al aire, con una miradilla triunfal. La chica de Linphea niega con la cabeza, divertida. Luego, se dedica a admirar la variedad de especímenes vegetales que las rodean. Ella sabe que, claro, son sólo una muestra representativa de la flora de cada planeta. Pero eso no evita que se quede maravillada ante la discordancia. En otros tiempos, de cuando las guerras enemistaban reinos, la idea de reunir plantas de cada rincón de la Dimensión hubiera resultado descabellada. Incluso si se trataba de una ciencia que todos compartían. Flora se deja distraer por las cortezas rugosas y las flores estrambóticas. El aroma a antiséptico de la enfermería es, sin duda alguna, más astringente y menos armonioso. Estos días ha echado en falta las vibraciones que la vida emite.

La melodiana, por su parte, se rasca el pabellón de la oreja, echando en falta su par de audífonos, para luego, dejarse sumir en sus pensamientos. Un silencio cándido y curioso se adueña del ambiente, invitándolas a soñar. A imaginar formas imposibles y soñar con colores que tienen sabor, que se abren paso por entre la marejada de vegetación. Con la humedad que se les posa en la piel, de hilillos pegajosos y tibios. Con las pelusas, el polvo y el polen. Tan ingrávidos y danzando en un compás tan caótico; dan la sensación que el tiempo se ha detenido. Como un tímido resabio de aquella dimensión paralizada y de tonos dorados. En la que plumas y sombras pululan a su antojo, sólo siendo perturbadas por una diosa y sus vástagos. Pero allí no hay vida, y el sol ya no brilla.

Musa está dormitando, su respiración es ligera y sus facciones son moldeadas por claroscuros primaverales. Flora vuelve a meditar, esta vez, a párpados cerrados y piernas cruzadas. Las sombras han mutado de lugar, retrayéndose con timidez bajo el mediodía. Por lo que Layla se ve obligada a acomodarse de tanto en tanto, rehuyendo del sol. Su ceño se frunce mientras va pasando con avidez, las páginas cremosas. Suspira y se remueve. Las letras se arrastran dentro de su mente. Retazos de monstruos inenarrables y magias grotescas que pulsan por salir de su imaginación. Hasta que la guerrera pierde contra Ikisat y los eventos se trastocan. Layla suelta un gruñido agresivo, casi arrojando el libro contra el suelo. Se levanta con violencia y se truena el cuello.

—He cambiado de opinión —resopla—. Bloom ya no es el ser más imprudente del universo.

Musa y Flora le dedican una mirada curiosa.

—La protagonista de este libro, por la Dragona, es una ingenua a más no poder. ¡Y jamás piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos! Me da tanta rabia, y que ahora ha armado un desaguisado que... — refunfuña, mientras la voz se le va apagando y sus amigas se ríen a mandíbula batiente.

Flora se cubre el rostro y Musa se sostiene el estómago. Layla les voltea los ojos, lo que sólo causa que sus amigas se desternillen aún más. Una vez recuperado el aliento, la melodiana le pregunta:

— ¿No es ese el libro que Bloom y tú estaban leyendo antes?

—Sí, y creo que lo de ser temeraria le viene de familia.

— ¿Y eso?

—Porque la prota es una portadora también, Flo.

— ¿No será que alguien escribió un libro inspirándose en las meteduras de pata de nuestra pelirroja favorita? —responde Musa, permitiéndose relajar los músculos.

—Bueno, al menos Bloom no ha causado la inminente destrucción de un planeta —admite Layla, con sorna.

—Oh, vamos, están siendo muy malas con ella. Bloom no es tan así.

—Ah, ¿no? —se sorprende la melodiana. Sin dejar de recordar la noche de la batalla. Arriesgar tanto, por tan poco. Haber sacrificado cosas importantes, haber tenido que soportar el remover fantasmas del pasado, y todo ello para nada. Es un despropósito. Niega de nuevo.

—Oh, sí, sí, olvidamos que es tu flaca, rollito —la molesta la morena, hablando al unísono con Musa.

Flora no termina de decidir a cuál responderle. La princesa de Andros le pincha la nariz, juguetona.

—Al menos, es consciente de los riesgos, ¿no? Pero no me puedes negar que hay ciertos _detallitos_ que se le escapan —su voz es conciliadora a la par que divertida.

—Y que lo digas, Lay. Y sé que, tal vez, esta vez era necesario el riesgo, porque, bueno, nada más ella puede activar las Estrellas, pero, por la Dragona, que si hubiera una manera. Tiene que haber otra manera...

Una mano callosa se posa sobre su hombro, impidiendo que se siga enredando con su propia lengua.

—Respira un poco, canelita —dice Musa con voz suave, tratando de sonreírle —. Encontraré...

_¿A veces es correcto servir justicia con mis propias manos?_

Se detiene un instante antes de retractarse:

—No. Encontraremos la manera de acabar con Valtor, ¿sí? Vamos a hacerlo, y todo volverá a ser como antes —le asegura, pensando en el dije de Flora y en su propia bufanda, la cual yace en su cama, prolijamente doblada.

_Puedo. Debo hacerlo..._

Sólo averiguará lo que Darcy trama, no le tomará más que un periquete, y se encargará del asunto.

El ambiente calmo del Invernadero le trae recuerdos, de cuando los sonidos de la naturaleza se pintarrajeaban en el aire hace una semana. Agudiza los sentidos y casi puede _escuchar_ a las flores afanarse en salir de sus capullos, a las raíces crecer y las hojas mecerse por una brisa inexistente. _Casi_. Casi puede entender lo que está a punto de hacer. Pero no tiene que ser así, ella aún confía en sus amigas. Ellas la comprenderán, incluso si ella misma se encuentre indecisa...

—Quisiera darte la razón, flaca, pero sabes que esta situación ya se nos salió de las manos.

La ilusión se desvanece de sus oídos y su garganta emite un ruidito interrogante. La voz contundente de Layla le ha cortado el rollo amigable a la conversación.

—Faragonda —continúa la princesa de Andros.

Pausa.

—Incluso ella, la mítica hada guerrera de la Compañía de la Luz, incluso ella ha sido derrotada —la voz se le agolpa en el cuello, saliendo con un cierto retintín inestable.

Musa odia lo pesimista, no, realista, se corrige, que Layla puede llegar a ser.

—Fueron las artimañas de Valtor. Ella no perdió contra ese demente, perdió contra los mismos veteranos que lucharon junto a ella —dice con firmeza.

—Pero está fuera del tablero, ojitos. Y sin ella...

—Y sin ella Alfea está desprotegida —cae en la cuenta Flora, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Pero, puedo... ¡podemos solucionarlo aún! —insiste.

_Puedo. Puedo. Debo._

—No solas, al menos. Tenemos que pedirle ayuda al Concilio. Pero ayuda en serio.

— ¿Traer guardianas aquí? —sugiere Flora, mientras sus dedos delgados deshacen el desordenado moño y alisan las matas de pelo castaño.

—Exactamente, rollito, hadas guardianas de verdad, no aprendices.

El tono empleado conduce sin pensarlo, los ojos de Musa en las cicatrices blancuzcas que pueblan uno de los brazos de Layla.

—Igual y quedamos muy pocas estudiantes aquí —susurra Musa, con desidia.

Y ahora, su mirada se deposita en su propio antebrazo vendado. Estruja la tela y exhala, tratando de recoger su ingenio.

La expresión de Flora se ha tornado pensativa, quien parece escrutar la explosión de verdes ante ella, como si las lianas y las hojas albergaran, dentro de sus formas retorcidas, las respuestas a sus preguntas no formuladas.

— ¿No es lo que han estado haciendo ya las inquisidoras de Magix? —inquiere.

—Pero sólo de lejos. Por eso no pudieron prever ni detener este último ataque de Valtor.

—Esa rata —gruñe Musa—. Justo cuando la mitad de profesores, la mitad buena, estaban atendiendo esa conferencia de prensa en la ciudad.

— ¿A qué te refieres con la mitad buena?

—Las que son guerreras, no de las que se han pasado la vida en una oficina o un laboratorio. No es por ser mala, pero, hasta nosotras, aprendices como dices tú, _uruse_ [1], tenemos más madera para defendernos.

—Y justo por eso, señorita sarcasmo —Layla responde a la puya, sin perder seriedad.

Por un instante fugaz, su rostro se asemeja más al de la princesa heredera que en realidad es; que al de la rebelde muchacha de 18 años que aprendió a bailar en los barrios bajos.

—Creo que hay que consultarle esto a las demás —interviene Flora—, y luego, bueno, decirle a la directora Faragonda, que no creo que se niegue. O podríamos preguntarle primero a la señora Griselda —continua, dubitativa.

—Y si encontrásemos otra manera...

Esmeralda contra amatista se cruzan por un instante. Flora ladea la cabeza y Musa asiente, con un esbozo de determinación.

—Aún necesitaríamos ayuda, ojitos —le completa Layla, dibujándose una sonrisa comprensiva.

La princesa retoma su lectura, Flora se deshace de las muñequeras y anuncia que irá a tomarse una ducha; y Musa siente la urgencia repentina de salir del lugar. Pero se fuerza a sí misma a permanecer quieta. De todas formas, no sabría a dónde más ir. Limpia el vapor que empaña una de las paredes de luxita para observar el cielo. Está empapelado con un azulino límpido, de colores traviesos y burlones, demasiado sueltos de huesos para la situación. El sol desperdiga sus rayos abrasadores, perturbando a las nubes algodonosas. Pasa entre ellas con tal facilidad, pero no parece capaz de despejar la tormenta interna de Musa. El astro no consigue compartir su luz y el cielo claro es demasiado insolente.


	9. 【6】 Xiu mai

【 _Pupilas que se desangran, enmarcadas en cejas que dudan y ojeras que temen. El único deseo de una inmortal es, a veces, el descanso eterno_ 】

* * *

―Nada en esta dimensión es justo, hermanita ―le había dicho Leiko, aquella noche en que se convirtió en una desconocida.

La piel morena fundiéndose con una gabardina inmortal, los guantes de cuero cubriendo sus prótesis metálicas y las palabras teniendo el sabor a una despedida. Pero su hermana mayor no se fue aquel día. No despareció en las entrañas de la ciudad ni fue apartada de su familia por _esa_ organización. No, lo que de su hermana se marchó en esa velada invernal, fue la inocencia. No de aquella inocencia que nos hace crédulos y manipulables. Más bien, de la que te coloca un lente cándido y te hace tener ganas de confiar en las personas.

O puede que hubiera empezado a irse desde hacía ya tiempo. Tal vez, desde el instante mismo en que conoció a aquella hechicera de palabras dulces y promesas empalagosas. O incluso antes, cuando descubrió que su magia no era tan potente como la de sus pares.

Y sólo ahora, cuando la mente de su hermana estuvo lo suficientemente contaminada con ínfulas de grandeza, es que se atrevía dicha inocencia, a despedirse. A dar el salto de fe que terminara de reemplazar los bordes blandos y los sueños de niña, con una boquita melindrosa y unos andares astutos, peligrosos.

Fue entonces que, por vez primera, los ojos de Leiko Dexa fulguraron en un escarlata ambicioso. Cuando su cuerpo aprendió a tener la postura de una hiena, una depredadora traicionera y oportunista, pero no por ello, menos temible. Escudriñando desde las sombras y la mirada hambrienta. ¿Con hambre de qué exactamente? Hyeri no habría podido dilucidarlo entonces, porque era ingenua y joven, y poco sabía de la vida.

¿Lo comprendía entonces ahora? Quizás. Lo único seguro era que lo desatado aquella noche, no sólo marcó el destino de su hermana, sino también, el suyo propio. Curiosas son las coincidencias, sin duda, pero dos caminos que se conocen una vez, rara vez vuelven a juntarse. Con suerte, andarán paralelos, mientras se adentran en parajes diferentes y moldeando a sus caminantes, con otras experiencias. Pintándoles, con toda seguridad, de colores distintos.

Ambas hermanas habían conversado con soltura esa vez, en una escapada que casi parecía furtiva, pero que no resaltaba de otras tantas noches. Una, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada ausente. Otra, con los pies sobre la mesa y desarmando uno de sus "juguetitos", como solía llamarlos Leiko. Hacía mucho que Hyeri había dejado de intentar explicar, qué era cada pieza electrónica.

― ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo, _dei mai_? ―le había interrogado Hyeri, con esa curiosidad admirada que sólo una hermana menor conoce. De esa que busca ser un mono de imitación y que se siente hundida, si es rechazada.

―Es arriesgado para ti, corazón.

La menor alzó la mirada, separando las pinzas del artilugio extraño que construía, y depositando el diminuto transistor, en una placa de vidrio. Tan sólo para encontrarse a su _dei mai_ , acercándose a ella con lentitud. Su sonrisa era resignada y expresaba una honda ternura. Hyeri se agitó cuando intentó tocarla, con el pecho gruñéndole por la desilusión. Por un instante, se sintió como la hermanita berrinchuda y consentida que solía ser cuando niña. Siempre enfurruñándose cada vez que la alejaban de Leiko.

Murmurando, le espetó un _¿y no lo es para ti también?_ Para luego levantarse las antiparras del todo y fruncir los labios. La hechicera biónica se permitió dilatar los segundos antes de contestar:

―Antes. Puede que antes lo haya sido. Un riesgo. Uno necesario, sin embargo.

Y dejó las palabras al aire. Llenó sus pulmones hasta el tope y expulsó el aire con, incluso, menor presteza. Cerró los párpados.

―Pero ya no ―continuó, con la voz calma y casi como si le susurrara un cuento―. No ahora que soy una con Ikisat ―su voz iba en crescendo― No ahora que he saboreado lo que el don de la diosa es capaz de lograr.

Cuando Leiko les dio permiso a sus ojos para abrirse, aquel rojo sangriento estaba presente. No duró más de un segundo, pero trastocó el curso habitual de sus vidas sin opción a retorno.

Años más tarde, la inocencia de Hyeri también tendría que marcharse. Y fue borrada así, sin mayor pompa, cuando cayó en la cuenta que no podría alcanzar sus objetivos sin hacer ciertos... sacrificios. Su determinación a lograrlos era el motor de su vida, aquel hilo conductor que había guiado casi al milímetro, todos los pasos de su existencia.

Es esa misma determinación, la que ahora la empuja por entre las calles de Magix, cargando más de esos artículos bio–electrónicos en la espalda y una expresión hastiada en el rostro. Al parecer, su paseíto por los bajos fondos no había sido del todo inútil. Hasta había logrado hacerse con unos electrodos MyonicWare en condiciones. Seguramente, provenientes de un electromiógrafo robado. Esto último ocupa el último escalón en su lista de prioridades. Todo aquel que osara llamarse a sí mismo un ingeniero, obtiene sus repuestos de mercadillos de mala muerte. Ya para los prototipos finales ―esos que van para exposición y que luces cual mascota en un concurso―, usas el dinero de la financiación en piezas mandadas a hacer. Pero antes, ¿qué clase de loco desperdiciaría materiales en pastiches por los que no apostarías ni un _kirst_?

Se arremanga la casaca de piloto, mientras zigzaguea entre callejones retorcidos y escaparates luminosos. Sortea la agitada multitud con la facilidad de un bisturí cortando carne. A medida que abandona la zona pobre de la ciudad, más y más gente parece incomodarse por sus ropas holgadas y sencillas. Hyeri piensa que prefiere su cómoda chaqueta marrón, a vestir prendas extravagantes y fosforescentes. No le van en lo absoluto aquellas cosas extrañas con las que la gente gusta de llenar sus egos. De todas formas, la ayuda a mantener un perfil bajo en los lugares que frecuenta.

La arquitectura de los rascacielos se va haciendo más elegante y trabajada, en tanto las áreas verdes se multiplican. Igual que la hilera de Luxiers, apostados a cada tanto a lo largo y lo alto de la calle. Esa sutil diferencia con Meresis siempre le ha provocado curiosidad a Hyeri, como si se hallara en el corazón mismo de Solaria, rodeada de cascadas de luz. Lo achacaría a las celebraciones primaverales, pero sabe que es por influencia de la Cónsul de turno.

Sus pasos la guían hasta un edificio particularmente costoso y refinado. De amplios ventanales y toda clase de jardines verticales trepando por su fachada. Aunque no pierde el toque moderno, por lo que da un aspecto anacrónico. Como si el tiempo no existiese a su alrededor, pero, a la vez, estando construido por retazos de todas las épocas. Ni siquiera a los ojos de una profana en el tema, resulta grotesco o sobrecargado.

Atraviesa las puertas dobles del complejo de departamentos y una vez en el vestíbulo, toma el primer ascensor que tiene a mano. A través del cristal, la ciudad se convierte en un revoltijo de colores y los sonidos parecen desvanecerse por un instante. Al acabar la vertiginosa subida, se adentra por el pasillo, rodeada de sombras nítidas y contrastes casi fantasmagóricos. Se acomoda las asas negras de la mochila, antes de hundir sus dedos en el bolsillo y extraer la tarjetita digital. Se detiene frente a una puerta de un límpido blanco, doloroso y agresivo, demasiado brillante para el ambiente sombrío.

Hyeri podría mentir y decir que lo único que siente es una enconada desidia. Un hastío por ser llamada de improviso, interrumpiendo sus asuntos, pero lo cierto es que jamás ha llegado a sentirse cómoda en presencia de aquella mujer.

Se mordisquea el labio inferior, notando que su corazón se revuelve un poco. Suspirando, se obliga a enmascararlo en unas cejas fruncidas y una boca torcida. Traspasa el marco y los Liuxers de la estancia la reciben. Toma nota mental de desactivar el sistema de detección automática. Trata de alargar la distancia, caminando con lentitud y algo a lo que Hyeri gustaría llamar sigilo. Sin embargo, es inevitable su llegada a la salita. Donde la reciben tenues focos azules, un ventanal con el que podrías sentirte el rey del universo, y la silueta recortada de una hechicera joven.

―Siempre distrayéndote por el camino, ¿verdad? ―le dice, a modo de saludo, y con un tonillo maternal que a Hyeri le provoca repelús.

Sólo le ha bastado escuchar el momento en que la melodiana depositó su mochila en la mesita, pues el tintineo de los artículos electrónicos le ha brindado la información que necesita. La aludida responde con un movimiento de su cabeza. Luego, se acomoda en el sillón más alejado y espera.

La hechicera se toma su tiempo para contemplar el paisaje que se abre ante ella. A lo lejos, el tranvía MAG–LEV y los autos TK–4000 emborronando el horizonte. Los altísimos rascacielos perforando la noche cual agujas. Las personas trajinando en el suelo, de un lado para otro, con la furia de un hormiguero. Y, como no podía faltar, la magia supurando desde los resquicios de la ciudad, como un líquido caliente que se escurre por la vereda y lo impregna todo. Inspira hondo antes de darse la vuelta. Su voz es despreocupada cuando se digna a hablarle, pero sus ojos violáceos permanecen atentos:

― ¿Hubo algún inconveniente?

Hyeri se relaja un poco, están entrando en terreno seguro con preguntas rutinarias.

―Ninguno más allá de lo usual.

Su interlocutora le alza una ceja, inquisitiva.

―Ya sabes, comerciantes tercos y trabas burocráticas. Nada con lo que no hayamos lidiado antes.

Y se encoje de hombros.

― ¿Te encargaste de las posibles fugas de información?

La melodiana también se esperaba aquello, por lo que se limita a asentir con firmeza. La imponente mujer la escruta durante unos instantes. Hyeri no puede evitar inquietarse al saberse examinada.

― ¿Nadie te siguió hasta aquí?

Sólo ante su negativa, deja de sostenerle la mirada y se dibuja una sonrisa complacida en el rostro.

La melodiana suelta el aliento contenido. Parpadea y, sin concederle un instante más, recupera su tableta de la mochila y la enciende. Su acompañante parece ignorarla en un principio.

―Aquí. Los expedientes que le pediste a Halcón ―anuncia, desplegando una serie de pantallas holográficas.

La hechicera muta de lugar, hasta posicionarse al lado de Hyeri. Más cerca de lo que la melodiana suele tolerar de otras personas. No obstante, se lo tolera a la otra joven, como solía tolerárselo a su hermana mayor.

―Me los alcanzó en el puerto espacial el otro día. Dijo que estarían más seguros conmigo ―continúa hablando.

La hechicera los evalúa al vuelo, pensando en que hay un par de prospectos muy interesantes.

―Cárgalos en tu querida base de datos y elimínalos de cualquier otro registro ―le ordena, sin llegar a sonar del todo autoritaria ―, por favor.

Pausa.

― ¿Algo más que necesites de mí, Darcy?

La heredera de Lysslis lo cavila un poco. Se pega más hacia Hyeri y comienza a recorrer las Marcas en su rostro. De un dorado tinta y algo opacas sobre su mejilla, surcando sus párpados y terminando en punta. El estómago de Hyeri se revuelve, expectante.

―Si mis cálculos no me fallan, tendré una visita pronto.

Hyeri asiente con cautela, observando la lenta retirada de la mano de Darcy.

―Asegúrate de guiarla hasta aquí.

El mal presentimiento se acentúa con un cosquilleo incómodo en su abdomen.

― ¿Es de fiar?

―No ―dice, sin agregar un "no todavía", o aclarar para qué requiere a esa persona. Nada.

Otra pausa densa se instala en el ambiente.

―Ya sabes qué tratamiento darle.

Las sombras parecen turbarse ante sus palabras.

― ¿Quién es? ―inquiere Hyeri.

―Nadie importante, sólo una hadita en particular ―le suelta, como si le indicase la hora o le hablase sobre algún escándalo trivial de la prensa rosa.

Ante el mutismo de la melodiana, un brillo de diversión invade la mirada de Darcy. Y añade:

―Te gustará ella, ambas están hechas de la misma madera.


	10. 【7】 Alas en la telaraña

【 _Allí, entre las reminiscencias escarbadas del Caos, llovieron las cenizas de la Vida. Impolutas, ingrávidas, blancas y tóxicas_ 】

* * *

El patio de Alfea es un lugar en donde uno puede estar a gusto sin proponérselo. Es amplio y el pasto de sus áreas verdes son mullidas, como hundirse en brezo salvaje. Los tímidos árboles, pequeños y dulces en comparación a sus hermanos en el bosque, te resguardan del sol con sus hojas. Las flores que adornan los simétricos setos no son tan exuberantes como las del Invernadero. Ellas son más bien, minimalistas, bellas en su sencillez. Los senderos empedrados son prolijos. Sus adoquines, mosaicos coloridos y relucientes en los días de verano. Se está rodeado del agradable trajín estudiantil y la esencia burbujeante de la juventud. O, al menos, así solía ser.

El patio está sereno. No. Está desolado, esa es una mejor descripción. Si fueses una persona solitaria y estuvieses ajena a la situación, todavía podrías disfrutarlo. Si, quizás, no te hubiesen obligado a sentir asco por el mundo. Si no hubieses perdido la capacidad de prodigar afecto. Si no hubiese esquirlas perforándote el corazón.

Galatea todavía recuerda el dolor, lacerante y agudo, de sus alas rotas.

Está ejecutando su rutina de entrenamiento. Barre el aire con su alabarda, lo desgarra con furia y desesperación.

No. Esas no son las emociones que _debería_ estar sintiendo.

No es de extrañarse que la magia no le fluya por las venas y que ella termine por trastabillar tras un par de agotados movimientos. Se desploma sobre el suelo, respirando con pesadez, y ve a las ramas distorsionarse en el reflejo de un charco que la lluvia dejó.

En las profundidades de aquel follaje, una mariposa majestuosa ha caído en la trama de una pérfida araña. Las alas de una son transparentes, gratas como la gasa e iridiscentes a la vista. Los colmillos de la otra, en cambio, son mates y están viscosos por el veneno. La danza de sus muchas patas anuncia una desgracia. El filo rasgando el delicado tejido. Zas zas zas.

La mordida del hielo se hinca en la carne, le profana la piel, le astilla los nervios.

La mariposa retuerce su cuerpecito en ángulos grotescos. Si la Naturaleza le hubiese concedido una boca, los chillidos que de ella proferirían serían monstruosos y te lacerarían los tímpanos. La araña continúa avanzando. La araña, con su abultada y peluda panza, regurgita sus jugos.

Manos arrugando el polvo, la princesa llora. Tiene náuseas. La ponzoña del arácnido corroyéndole el interior. Del arácnido recuerdo de sus alas rotas. Atrapada en la telaraña de su psique, el patio se desdibuja y su espalda es rajada por dos cortes profundos. Un dolor gélido y malicioso la subyuga a gritar. A ella, a la princesa que rara vez alza la voz, que toma el té a falda plisada y se recoge el cabello en una trenza ajustada.

Su columna podría fracturarse de lo arqueada que se encuentra. Sus ojos sólo ven blando y su mente la castiga con el eco de una risa sardónica. La risa de alguien que odia pero que, muy en el fondo, teme. De alguien que se excusa en su contradicción para sentirse complacida cuando puede provocar daño a otros.

Vitrales se resquebrajan en la lejanía y chorros de sangre impregnan la tierra. Galatea trata de borrarlas con los dedos, pero sólo consigue manchárselos de polvo.

La mariposa agoniza, arrullada por sus alas rasgadas y la linfa derramada. El tacto pegajoso de la red de araña, las sombras cerniéndose sobre ella.

En su interior, una tormenta se precipita. El techo del pasillo está arremolinado de nubes hambrientas. Espesas gotas plateadas se condensan entre las conexiones de sus neuronas, sin mostrar ningún deseo de despegarse. Mientras la angustia se le cose en la piel, Galatea se palpa la espalda, estirando los brazos para intentar llegar a sus omóplatos. Por el costado, debajo de las axilas, por encima del hombro. Por mucho que se afanan, las puntas de sus dedos apenas rozan las rugosidades de un par de cicatrices largas.

La princesa está en frenesí, con el rostro manchado y el corazón en un puño, siendo mordido con aprehensión. La urgencia no la deja en paz. _Tiene_ que comprobarlo, debe de asegurarse de que ya ha sanado, que sus alas brotarán con normalidad bajo sus órdenes.

Rebusca dentro de sí, aquella calidez familiar con la que su magia, en ocasiones, logra reconfortarla. No obstante, parece habérsele olvidado en algún recoveco empolvado. Galatea aprieta la mandíbula, forzándose para guiar sus respiraciones desacompasadas. De dirigir la energía de sus núcleos arcanos, de retomar el control.

Al cabo de un rato, sus esfuerzos se empapan de frustración. Garras heladas la acarician para luego apretarle la garganta. Los resabios de la impotencia saturándole la boca con amargura.

Entre espasmos y sudores fríos, la chica se encoje sobre sí misma, la mariposa muere y la magia se extingue. No hay pasillos ni hechiceras crueles, tan sólo el panorama de una primavera convulsa.

El entumecimiento la envuelve de a pocos, impidiéndole pensar en nada más. El hormigueo agradable del cansancio, la sumerge en una nueva clase de vacío, de aquel que se produce cuando la consciencia se desvanece.

* * *

_El vacío que nos contempla y nos corroe, dejando un hedor a madera podrida. Porque los muebles que sujetaban nuestros pensamientos han cedido ante la podredumbre. Veneno abrasivo para la mente, hilos de araña que se enredan en nuestras acciones._

Tras descubrir que controlaba el viento y no la música, la princesa encontró esas palabras, enterradas en las memorias de una filósofa en una guerra antigua. Una mujer de la que no quedan esculturas ni ilustraciones, tan solo un nombre, _Farâsh_ , y la imagen evocada por la mente de sus lectores. Galatea se la imagina aguerrida, ágil y con el cabello negro característico de los melodianos.

Lin Farâsh fue una persona intrigante, una pensadora exótica fascinada por las telarañas y sus tejedoras. Su juventud fue muy libertina, al menos, para los estándares de su época. Bravatas y locuras adolescentes se amontonan entre las primeras páginas del diario. Sedienta de lo desconocido, fue picaflor para la gente y para las sustancias extrañas. _Mi madre envejeció décadas gracias a mis salvajadas. Quizá debería de haberme dado algo de crédito, después de todo, la incluí en algunas de mis andadas, las menos reprobables. Experiencias que la liberaron un poco del yugo estricto de los abuelos. Pero ella siempre prefirió regañarme, perdiendo la paciencia para luego sacarme las castañas del fuego._ Nadie puede negar lo mucho que disfrutó de sus años mozos antes de que la sangre y el humo alcanzaran la pequeña, aunque pujante, ciudad en la que nació.

La guerra, sin embargo, era una experiencia que Farâsh no estaba dispuesta a probar. Morral y alforja colgados en su espalda, se escabulló del conflicto y evitó ser enrolada a la fuerza, en el tambaleante ejército. _A mis treinta primaveras y de noche, como las ratas, huí de nuestra pequeña cabaña como una pusilánime._ Jamás se perdonó el haber dejado atrás a su anciana madre, acto cobarde que se recriminó el resto de su existencia. Al enterarse, años más tarde, que su ciudad había estado cerca de ser borrada de la faz de la tierra, la intuyó muerta y lloró durante días.

En su calidad de desertora, se internó en las selvas tropicales. Como nunca se había preocupado demasiado en cultivar su magia del viento más allá de habilidades que le resultaran útiles en juegos y travesuras, su vida peligró las numerosas ocasiones en las que se topó con fieras o asaltantes. Sus carnes se tornaron famélicas y su mirada, aprensiva. La ansiedad se apoderaba de ella. Si las hojas se agitaban, no era culpa de un ave o un mono, sino una emboscada. Si un pájaro carpintero golpeteaba los troncos buscando insectos, sus oídos la hacían creer que eran los tambores de guerra de la milicia, que iban a capturarla. El mínimo movimiento de sombras podría ser una fiera acechándola, o una serpiente reptando para morderla y envenenarla. La adrenalina de sobrevivir la mantuvo activa los primeros meses; luego, paranoica. No obstante, a los días todavía les sobraron horas, horas muertas y de soledad que fueron sus maestras en el arte de la introspección. 

_Estuve expuesta al dolor, físico y emocional, durante años. Lo saboreé bien, como el hambriento frente a un festín; no por masoquismo, más bien por falta de otros estímulos. Comprendí, mientras me hallaba recostada sobre un colchón robado de un bungaló derruido, que el dolor se expande por el alma como cuando se teje una telaraña. Cualesquiera que hayan sido sus causas, todo sufrimiento posee un centro, intrincado, del que parten todos los pérfidos hilos. Donde aguarda el arácnido, donde se alimenta de nosotros y nos parasita. Besándonos con su veneno de tanto en tanto._

_Experimentar dolor no siempre es perjudicial, sin embargo. Así como las arañas atrapan las plagas en sus redes y las devoran. Los suplicios nos fortalecen; nos permiten recordar que poseemos el regalo de la vida y que somos seres sensibles._

_El lado oscuro del dolor sobreviene, cuando los padecimientos son continuados. Si las heridas se nos acumulan en el cuerpo o en el alma, perderemos pieza a pieza, la capacidad de desprendernos de ellas. No nos será posible aprender nada mientras nuestro dolor sea crónico._

Ya nacida su fascinación por las telas de araña y recuperada su personalidad vivaz, Farâsh la nutrió de observaciones y experimentos. Dejó de temer al exterior en guerra y se escamoteó frascos de vidrio de los pueblos desolados y recordó de su adolescencia, cómo obtener venenos animales y drogas vegetales. Se los suministró a arañas para ver cómo se comportaban. La propia Farâsh desconoce cómo llegó a tal idea, pero vaya que rindió sus frutos. Descubrió que las sustancias psicoactivas alteraban la manera en la que las arañas tejían sus redes. Patrones estrambóticos y grotescos tomaban forma.

La pensadora relacionó el efecto nocivo de las drogas con la naturaleza devastadora del dolor tratado de manera inadecuada. _Así como aquellos alucinógenos deforman las telarañas, el sufrimiento puede corromperse y contaminarnos. Si lo reprimimos a toda costa, si no lidiamos con él o no lo dejamos ir, las telarañas en nuestro interior se volverán peligrosas. Sucede también con las enfermedades crónicas; terminan llevándonos a la muerte._

Sumida en una inconsciencia desquiciante, la mente de Galatea bosqueja Oniros inquietantes. Aleteos, pinzas chasqueando, hedores vomitivos con sabor a muerte. Las imágenes son difusas, borrones de tinta en una pared llorosa. Las palabras flotan a su alrededor, con la comprensión golpeándola. Creyó comprenderlas cuando era niña, hasta le parecieron poéticas, dotadas de una belleza inigualable. Metáforas que ponían a su cerebro a trabajar. Mas solo ahora su corazón puede adueñarse de ellas, liberarlas de su adornada cubierta y extraer su verdadero significado.


	11. 【8】 Apatía

【 _El cielo se despinta ante tu ausencia, los sonidos se reducen a ecos, los sabores dejan de existir y mis manos están sucias. Lo único que puedo percibir es su inmundicia, arañándome la consciencia y empapando mi mente de una apatía absoluta_ 】

* * *

La princesa de Melodía es un hada del viento, con el cabello platinado, los ojos grises y una tez más marfilada que cremosa. A la gente de su reino le encanta recubrirla con el frígido e insípido mármol de sus prejuicios, tallar su imagen pública a su gusto cual si estuviesen moldeando la estatua de su princesa perfecta. Una estatua sin vida, imaginaria, tan añorada como inútil; una estatua sólo esconde una verdad que les avergüenza, tapando el sol con un dedo.

Pese a que su nariz sigue siendo redondeada y chata, que sus ojos son rasgados como cualquier hijo de vecino, y que sus pómulos son anchos; la princesa todavía luce demasiado _extranjera_ , demasiado erakli. _Ella_ se siente como una extraña incluso cuando no hay nadie que la observe. Como si hubiera nacido en el planeta erróneo, como si en vez de ser la digna heredera de su casa, fuese una princesa invasora. Recordándole a su gente aquellos años oscuros de yugo férreo y magia drenada. La época desastrosa que sucedió a la Emperatriz Siniestra, la traidora de su pueblo, la deshonrosa mancha de su árbol genealógico. Vamos, que ni siquiera la magia de Galatea coincidía con el núcleo madre de su planeta. A Galatea, la llaga acusadora de su magia "impura" y "simplona" le marcaba una diana en la frente. Diana para los chistes maliciosos y los murmullos desaprobatorios. Diana para las inseguridades y perfeccionismo de la princesa. Una magia que figura en los libros de Historia como la traída por aquellos conquistadores soberbios y crueles, aquellos malnacidos de Eraklyon.

Los años habían fallado en menguar el resentimiento de aquel orgulloso pueblo. Si acaso, la última guerra, la que condujo la caída de un reino hermano, había agriado las relaciones. Les había unido más entre ellos, pero sólo si ese _ellos_ es un ente homogéneo. Ah, la idealizada uniformidad, muestra inequívoca de una sociedad que dudaba de su propia, aparentemente afianzada, identidad. Se agitaban ante le mera visión de aquello que es diferente, se sentían incómodos, desconfiaban al instante. Cual alarma ensordecedora aullando en sus mentes, alertándoles del peligro mientras estrechaba sus miras. La desquiciada obsesión de lucir todos parejos, como muñequitos producidos en masa, facciones cosidas en sus rostros con milimétrica homogeneidad, mareas de monócromas melenas negras adornando sus cabezas e instrumentos musicales en mano, con sus coloridos cristales y sus lustrosas cajas de resonancia.

La princesa no posee nada de aquello y, sin embargo, lo envidia de una manera tan profunda como cuando se te clava una obstinación en la mente, como te tortura la frustración de la impotencia, como te carcomen las ansias durante una espera.

Galatea suspira, abriendo los párpados con languidez y los labios formando una mueca de tedio y autodesprecio.

—Oh, linda, despertaste, ya me temía que habías abusado demasiado de tu magia.

La voz dulce de Flora es acompañada por una sonrisa reconfortante. Galatea se limita a asentir en reconocimiento, sin ganas de emitir palabra. En algún momento después al incidente en el que sus alas se rompieron, gran parte de su ya exigua energía social se esfumó. Flora, no obstante, parece comprenderlo y no la presiona. En cambio, continua su breve explicación sobre cómo la encontró desvanecida en el patio, pálida y sudorosa, y la trajo a la enfermería. No hace preguntas, su mirada no es inquisitiva y gasta las palabras de una manera que ni siquiera la esquiva Galatea puede encontrar incómoda. También parece comprender que el contacto físico y la princesa no se llevan bien en lo absoluto, por lo que se abstiene de estrechar su mano o de acomodarle los mechones desprolijos.

—Nova aguarda por ti afuera. Espero no te moleste que no la haya dejado entrar, simplemente pensé que el ruido no te vendría bien.

Un segundo suspiro, de alivio, le indica a Flora que Galatea su gesto es agradecido y apreciado. No que la princesa odie presencia de Nova, mas estos últimos días ha encontrado irritante incluso a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Deseas que la deje pasar?

La princesa sacude la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de ello, pues su despreciable colapso la dejó en una posición antinatural y ahora su cuello sufre las consecuencias.

— ¿Le digo que despertaste?

Galatea nota que aquella timidez que suele rodear a Flora ha sido expulsada por una actitud maternal y dulce. Siente un picor incómodo, quizás doloroso, recorriéndole el pecho. No la conoce lo suficiente, apenas si por los relatos deformados de sus aventuras con las Winx, cuchicheos admirados o celosos, o ambos; y las anécdotas que Musa le ha contado, teñidas de una voz amable y un cariño sincero. No. No la conoce, no son cercanas, no hay razón que justifique tal cuidado en sus palabras...

—Sí, por favor, pero te agradecería si le dices que necesito un rato a solas —se las arregla para decir, por fin, con una voz rasposa y un tono de amabilidad vacía. Flora no se ofende y, en cambio, le ofrece otra sonrisa antes de cerrar con cuidado las cortinas color menta y trasladarse hacia la cama en que reposa su enamorada.

Por una vez, Galatea bendice que el campus esté casi desprovisto de estudiantes, aumentando las posibilidades que sea Flora quien la haya encontrado y no alguien que le exija respuestas o la observe con una curiosidad o decepción mal disimuladas.

_» Aunque, claro, estoy en Alfea y medio mundo aquí somos celebridades de algún modo u otro. Nadie va a juzgarme tan duro como en casa, incluso si es un hada melodiana también._

Se dice a sí misma, al fin admitiendo que su paranoia está comenzando a salírsele de control.

Su diestra está conectada a una vía intravenosa. El metal naciendo de su antebrazo como una espinosa protuberancia, recubierto de un gel desinfectante y parchado con gasa suave y esponjosa. Conectado a una manguerilla de plástico transparente que envuelve una solución turbia. A Galatea le da la impresión de que todas sus emociones se escapan por la luz de la jeringa, arremolinadas y apretujadas en un polvo blanco y aséptico. En vez de inyectar vida, se la extrae. La joven hada se percibe a sí misma como un papel sin nada escrito, pero aun así arrugado; descartado como si la mera idea de utilizarlo fuese repulsiva. Observa el techo, también desnudo. _Ignora las luces._ _Guárdalas en el bolsillo secreto entre tus pechos y deja que su luminosidad pálida te enfríe las entrañas_ , canturrea una ignominiosa vocecilla dentro de su testa, arreglándoselas para resonar en medio de un habitáculo oscuro y copado de telarañas. Telarañas enrevesadas, telarañas cuya cristalina seda se ha amontonado hasta volverse albina, algodonosa, destartalada. Sus sentidos han sido desangelados de todo estímulo proveniente del exterior, como cuando se rasca la pintura de una pared vieja. O el esmalte de unas uñas antes mimadas.

 _Apatía_.

La palabra es susurrada en sus oídos como expelida por los resuellos del cansancio. Durante la mañana, la princesa fue toda sudores gélidos embebidos en temblores espasmódico. La noche ha robado todo aquello y dejado desafecto. Desapego por el mundo, un letargo subyacente en su rostro inexpresivo, aunque sus músculos se quejen por el esfuerzo, aunque sus huesos se sientan frágiles. Está flotando en un mar ondeante, casi catastrófico, pero que no sabe depositar el sabor salado de sus caricias en la piel de Galatea. A la deriva... con su magia alejándose cada vez más.

Los canales arcanos que recorren su cuerpo están drenados, como un océano ancestral el día que la tierra decidió alzarse. Sus núcleos arcanos, en consecuencia, han dejado de girar, de vibrar al son de sus emociones, de resonar con magia. La magia de las hadas se alimenta de emociones positivas. Un hada debe estar en paz consigo misma para poder armonizar con la energía que creó al universo. No significa que ellas no puedan montar en cólera ni entristecerse nunca, sólo que al liberar su arcana deben aspirar a un nirvana transitorio. Ordenar sus emociones, no estar en conflicto consigo mismas, meditar.

La princesa solía disfrutar con aquel ejercicio. Era ordenado, era pulcro, era todo acerca del control. Extender la esterilla y aplanarla. Detenerse a contemplar el intrincado tejido que la acompaña: una nube de la que llueven plumas y en las que el viento está representado por finas líneas soplando en todas las direcciones. O no todas, en realidad, lo que forman es un octógono, el símbolo del Vacío. Las nubes son la calma, el descanso proveído por los huesos de la diosa. Las plumas, por su parte, se aventuran en la ligereza del estado mental a alcanzar. Es hipnótico y la relaja. Podrá no ser el Jeroglifo de su familia, pero le recuerda quién es en verdad, más allá de todo prejuicio cizañoso.

Luego toca dibujar alrededor un octógono con triangulaciones internas y disponer los núcleos mágicos cristalizados en sus vértices. Cada gema posada cual pájaro en su perchero sobre delicados cetros. Selenitas en el borde, las barreras del viento; ópalos blancos de traviesos reflejos internos por la invisibilidad del aire; y, finalmente, un cuarzo alas de ángel a espaldas de Galatea, enlazando las vibraciones que debían emerger de sus alas con el aura de los demás cristales.

Sentarse en posición de loto sobre la esterilla, cerrar los ojos y liberarse del mundo exterior. Sus palpitaciones letárgicas, el apacible sonido del viento descansando sobre su cuerpo, la oscuridad tras sus párpados y el cosquilleo que, de a pocos, con timidez, va propagándose por sus canales arcanos. Enredados con sus vasos sanguíneos y fluyendo desde y hacia sus propios núcleos. Junta las palmas y eleva los brazos, el rumor cálido indicándole que la magia se está concentrando allí. Su frente también cosquillea y se forma un nexo etéreo entre ambos puntos. Su _Ib_ comienza a rotar con mayor celeridad, congregando un torbellino de magia. Pero no es agresivo, ni caótico, simplemente _es_. Del huracán empiezan a remontarse crestas horizontales y de pronto, ella es el viento.

Unas gruesas vibrisas que no terminan de existir en el plano físico irradian desde su _Ib_ , conectadas a sus terminales nerviosas y sensibles al más anodino cambio en las corrientes de viento. Puede percibirlo todo. El ínfimo aleteo de los pájaros en la lejanía, los sagaces movimientos de los animales en el bosque, el peso y tamaño de los objetos a su alrededor, el trajín de hormiguero de sus compañeras en el patio, la densa presencia de las gemas que la rodean. Todos estos estímulos no son escuchados, son "vistos" como ondas que impactan contra su cerebro. Como la intuición felina al correr y esquivar obstáculos sin reparar apenas en ellos. A ojos cerrados, el mundo sigue siendo rico en direcciones, no en texturas ni olores ni sonidos ni colores. Y ella se siente tibia, despreocupada e ingrávida.

Sin embargo, de todo aquello hoy no quedan ni las reminiscencias, sólo las cenizas mil veces malditas de su fracaso. Se ha olvidado de cómo hacer magia, se ha olvidado de cómo estar en paz consigo misma.

* * *

Tras poco menos de dos horas, Ofelia se planta ante su cama. Su semblante es afable pese a un destello o dos de irritación traicionera. Ahogada en su propia desconexión de la realidad, Galatea apenas lo nota. Podría preguntarse si acaso aquella molestia va dirigida contra ella, pero los pensamientos se formulan en su cabeza con tal lentitud, letra por letra, que el esfuerzo desmerece la pena. La verdad es ajena, sin embargo. Ofelia y el resto del plantel de profesores de Alfea acaban de salir de una reunión poco grata. _Que si la situación es insostenible, que si debemos enviar a las niñas a casa. ¡Pamplinas!_ Como si la escuela no le hubiese hecho frente y sobrevivido a una guerra de dimensiones apoteósicas. _Estas niñas, estas futuras hadas guardianas no van a aprender a defenderse de los peligros del universo si se les oculta todo con zalamerías y palabras dulces. Jamás van a estar preparadas_. Ofelia sabe en sus huesos que aquellas monstruosidades repugnantes que asolaron el mundo hacía dieciséis años no han desaparecido, no del todo. Ella ya tuvo sus años mozos, vaya que los tuvo, y ya investigó, ya escarbó entre secretos oscuros de su Orden, la Orden de los Kérinas; ya se enteró de todos los males que acechan entre las penumbras. _Desafortunadamente y como a mi generación nos tocó en su momento, estas cachorritas van a enfrentar horrores aún peores, como ya algunas de ellas lo han hecho._ Echa una miradilla de soslayo a la cama en que reposa Bloom, para luego volverse hacia Galatea. _Y tienen que ser fuertes, por la Dragona que sí_. Los párpados de Ofelia no guardan entre ellos ni compasión ni lástima, sólo el entendimiento empático de quien ha visto ya demasiados casos iguales.

—Voy a proceder a auscultarte, niña —anuncia, olvidándose de todo formalismo, como de costumbre, cuando labora en la enfermería.

La princesa asiente, otra vez. Los primeros meses de su primer año en Alfea no han sido suaves, pero se las ha apañado para no frecuentar el lugar. No más de lo estrictamente necesario. Entrenamientos muy rudos con alguna descontrolada hada de fuego, más que nada. Su gracilidad aprendida la han salvado de torceduras de tobillo y de otros accidentes aparatosos. Detesta que invadan su espacio personal y una médica rondándote cual mosca insidiosa es un sinónimo de aquella desagradable inspección. Sus labios forman una línea tensa, por tanto.

— ¿Crees que puedes sentarte? —inquiere. Los miembros de Galatea están derrengados, pero ella asiente de todas formas— Buen intento, cachorrita, pero creo que las mentiras no son tu fuerte —. Luego, suelta una de esas risotadas potentes que sobresaltan a todos por lo grueso de su voz. Una de las cosas que uno aprende ni bien colocar un pie en Alfea es a no ofenderse por los motes de Ofelia.

La mujer presiona un botón en la pantalla táctil de la tableta y la cama se reclina hasta formar un ángulo algo más abierto que los noventa grados. Acto seguido, deposita la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, se descuelga el estetoscopio del cuello —siempre se ha fiado más de las examinaciones tradicionales, aquellas en las que son sus propios sentidos quienes la guían— y revisa sus ritmos cardiaco y respiratorio. El frío metal hace que Galatea se estremezca, pero todo parece en orden. Durante un segundo, Galatea asocia a la doctora con Musa, ambas hurgando en sus bolsillos infinitos en busca de la Dragona sabe qué. Aunque lo que Musa extrae no son instrumentos médicos, sino un pulcro folder de partituras, un par de baquetas para ayudarse con el ritmo, un diapasón metálico para afinar, lápices mordisqueados, el libro de turno atestado de papelinas con apuntes y garabatos.

Con una linternita, Ofelia también escruta en sus globos oculares. Frunce el ceño. Acto seguido, se acerca con pasos firmes a la bandeja, de donde recoge una bolita extraña. La lanza al aire y se revela como un dron de diagnóstico, al cual activa con su magia como quien no quiere la cosa. Galatea lo siente como un alarde de las cosas que ella ya no puede ni arañar, aunque se deshace de esos pensamientos más pronto que tarde, sabiéndolos infantiles. El dron tiene forma de pulpo fantasmal, desplazándose por el aire con ayuda de sus articulados tentáculos. Galatea piensa en medusas suaves ya pacíficas, flotando en el agua como perdidas en el espacio.

El dron recorre su desgarbado cuerpo adolescente de pies a cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a su mirada ausente. Utiliza un fluorescente haz de magia láser para escanear todo signo emitido por su fisiología. Temperatura corporal, energía mágica irradiada... todo un lío de datos inteligibles.

—Comando: examen de sangre psicobiomágico clase IV: monitorear hormonas, neurotransmisores y biomarcadores de estrés.

El pulpo levanta una de sus largas patas y un casquete en la punta se abre, revelando una pequeña lanceta estéril. El metal se hinca en el dedo de la chica y extrae un poco de líquido rojo. En el resto de sus tentáculos, estructuras huecas y acanaladas dividen la muestra y la examinan por medio de su extraña ingeniería de microflujos. Las ventosas van transmitiendo señales hacia la tableta electrónica que ahora ocupa las manos enguantadas de Ofelia. Ante la pantalla, sus cejas parecen a punto de juntársele.

—Esto no pinta nada bien, cachorrita. ¿Has estado tomando los estabilizadores arcanos que te di ese otro día?

Un corto y pesaroso "sí" es todo lo que recibe como respuesta.

—Ya veo... voy a recetarte unas cosas para regular tu estado de ánimo y ayudarte con ese revoltijo neuro-hormonal que has cogido, ¿vale? —anuncia. Ante la expresión aterrada en el rostro de Galatea, dictamina: —. Las necesitas. Tu magia está fuera de control. Aunque me temo que mucho no puedo ayudarte si sigues negándote a ir a terapia, pequeña.

—Yo, no me siento lista todavía, lo siento —se excusa la adolescente.

—Mala cosa —murmura para sí. Mas, elevando la voz dice: —En todo caso, ya sabes que la oficina de Jharia tiene sus puertas abiertas.

La princesa se queda en blanco. _No le podemos empujar la ayuda por la garganta, después de todo_ , se lamenta Ofelia. Ambas permanecen durante unos instantes, esquivándose la mirada. La galena inmersa en su tableta. La princesa abstrayéndose con ayuda de la luna ahumada por las nubes.

—Lo que sí puedo hacer por ti, sin embargo, es echarles una mano a tus pobres núcleos arcanos con este compañero de acá—. Con la cabeza, señala de nuevo hacia la bandeja. Se toma el encogimiento de hombros de Galatea como consentimiento, así que coge unas pinzas de metal y una placa de vidrio donde yace un aparatito de tantrita [2] en forma de T. Exquisitos circuitos interconectados en su interior y un diminuto núcleo mágico de fluorita, franjado de morado, aguamarina y celeste. Lo sostiene entre las pinzas y lo sumerge en una esfera de su propia magia. El cristal se activa y comienza a calentarse mientras Ofelia lo conduce hacia la frente de la princesa. La fluorita vira de sus tonos naturales hacia un ámbar acaramelado mientras flota a pocos centímetros de la piel de Galatea. Expeliendo un aura tibia de la que la princesa apenas es consciente, el objeto obliga a sus núcleos a que se pongan en marcha. Pequeñas luciérnagas de colores aparecen sobre su garganta, diafragma, frente y corazón. Son ahora engranajes oxidados y empolvados, pero con renqueante lentitud la pequeña Tánira consigue disolver la telaraña, apaciguar el oleaje y sumergirla en un sueño profundo. El vacío ha remitido, por ahora.


	12. 【Interludio】 Irrealidades

【 _En mi mente se cosieron mil y una ensoñaciones. Rajadas por el viento atronador, oxidadas de tanto vómito y ponzoña_ 】

* * *

La luz impoluta se cuela entre los resquicios casi con parsimonia. Es tenue, inquietante, escalofriante. Por entre las paredes se arrastran ecos astringentes. Algo gotea, en alguna parte, pero se me hace imposible divisar algo más que este infinito pasillo. Trago en seco y jadeo. El silencio paraliza los segundos, causando que polvo y pétalos sangrientos floten, ingrávidos. Parpadeo, saboreando los aromas oxidados y tratando de no estremecerme junto con los péndulos ansiosos que me rodean.

La madera cruje bajo mis pies y una brisa fría aletea entre mis ropajes. Oigo un chirrido a mis espaldas, como de garras contra una pizarra. Prefiero cerrar los ojos y hacer caso omiso a la sensación de ahogo que ha comenzado a acorralarme. El mundo está pálido, mi corazón bombea con desespero y un aliento helado me corroe los sentidos.

Doy un paso. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Hasta perder la cuenta entre ruidos que se amortiguan y sombras que me acechan. Me estoy abrazando a mí misma, con la única certeza de que este mundo no _es_ real.

Es. Es. Ser.

¿Es esto lo que quiero creer?

Después de las infernales puertas acuñadas en las entrañas de la noche oscura. Tras atravesar cien veces la locura de la mente humana y el pavor de sus miserias, ¿es esta mi recompensa? ¿He caminado en círculos? La última de ellas se ha cerrado con un estruendo cacofónico pero esto no se siente como el paraíso prometido. Quizás el paraíso no existe, quizás tomé el camino equivocado y ahora seré devorada.

Recuerdo ansiar la muerte con tal desespero que dolía el pecho. Mas si es esta la muerte, entonces la desprecio. Esta muerte irreal e inaudita, esta muerte que padezco, esta muerte que me ha torturado. Esta muerte y aquella vida de la que no pude despedirme.


	13. 【9】 Vals de la desposeída

【 _El Réquiem de mis sueños rotos me estremecía los tímpanos, el pecado que todas desatamos en el universo me despertó de la ensoñación, me reventó la burbuja con un estallido cruel. La desolación que me carcomió entonces me enseñó una sola cosa: obsesión, obsesión pese a estar desposeída de mi yo_ 】

* * *

—El poder es temido y anhelado a partes iguales por los desposeídos —dice Galatea, citando a su institutriz de politología, con tirria en la voz—. Siendo una princesa, nadie diría que soy una de ellos, pero es al fin lo que soy. Una heredera desposeída de la aprobación pública, una princesa desposeída de su privacidad por estar en el ojo público, una chica desposeída de su madre...

Su tono resulta más bien seco, sus ojos están idos, perdidos lejos en un lugar que Musa no puede alcanzar.

—Y ahora... ahora soy también un hada desposeída de sus alas —continúa, soltando un sonido a medio camino entre un resoplido y una risa agria. Quizás un sollozo reprimido se coló entre ambos también. Es doloroso, es puntiagudo, es rotundo.

Pétalos se desprenden del techo desangelado. Trepan ramilletes de verbenas en las columnas desalmadas. La luz ha sido consumida por las pesadas cortinas, absorbida, retenida, sentenciada. Flores esponjosas, lamidas con plata en los lugares donde la mortecina luna les alcanza. Cinco pétalos y cinco pecados. Perfeccionismo, impotencia, frustración, ambición y auto desprecio. Cinco pétalos violetas y afilados que cortan el aire, rebanan la carne e interrumpen el arcano con el hedor de los recuerdos que encapsulan. La princesa ha ingresado al reino de los sueños por unos segundos. El privilegio de abstraerse en la sordidez de su propia mente, de su muerte en vida.

Musa es ciega ante los pétalos lloviendo a cántaros, pero sí que puede sentir sus susurros fantasmales sobre la piel. Es capaz percibir en el resquicio más recóndito de su _Ib_ , el vaivén tormentoso de una magia resquebrajada.

—Ellas sanarán, tus alas sanarán. Lo prometo. Sólo dales algo de tiempo.

Sus palabras, sin embargo, no son capaces de atravesar el visillo de verbenas.

—Sólo mírame... ¡mírame! —estalla la princesa que jamás alza la voz— ¿Crees que así podré sanar? Ya es demasiado tarde para mí. Seguramente... seguramente mis núcleos arcanos están tan atascados que ni la terapia ni las pastillas ni nada de lo que haga los arreglarán.

Sus lágrimas, que se sienten gélidas y son mordientes, tararean el vals tétrico de los desposeídos. O, mejor dicho, el vals para los desposeídos. _Uno_ , avanza cargada de incertidumbres. _Dos_ , un empujón te obliga a retroceder aterrada. _Tres_ , que te consuma el abismo y se te cauterice la esperanza. Vuelve a iniciar. _Uno, dos tres._ ¿Te las arreglaste para escapar? Comienza de nuevo, entonces.

Los delgados tallos de las flores se ciernen sobre las columnas, como grietas que resquebrajan el concreto.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Jamás podré volver a hacer magia. Estoy rota sin remedio y jamás, jamás, jamás seré la heredera digna que todos quieren. Tú serías una mejor princesa y reina, ¿sabes? El pueblo te ama. Haces música como las diosas y eres una heroína para ellos. Seguro te aceptarían sin pensárselo dos veces.

Sus palabras se enredan mientras ella continúa barboteando. Los sedosos pétalos, de pronto, se iluminan como las medusas de los mares tropicales. Hipnóticas, fluorescentes, avasalladoras, hermosas y peligrosas. El halo de su descenso rasga heridas sobre las retinas.

Musa se le acerca con cuidado, como si se tratase de un animalillo herido al que el mínimo ruido espantará. Primero entrelaza sus manos y comienza a frotarle en círculos. El morado profundo de sus ojos apenas si sobresale entre la negrura que las rodea. No se atreve a mirarla con lástima ni simpatía falsas. En cambio, trata de irradiar seguridad. Musa se pregunta si es así como se sentirá tener una hermana menor.

Los ramilletes de las paredes han comenzado a abrazar la danza que acompaña el vals, tintineando y ceceando al son de un viento inexistente.

— _Tú_ eres la princesa. _Tú_ y nadie más que tú. Le guste o no a ese montón de prejuiciosos que tenemos en casa —le garantiza, casi suplicando.

Galatea no la ha apartado, así que Musa se arriesga y la envuelve con sus brazos, recorriéndole la espalda con caricias rítmicas.

—Tengo miedo, Musa. Tengo miedo de no poder estar a la altura de madre. Quiero ser admirada y amada, pero al final he resultado siendo un triste remedo de ella.

La calidez de Musa apenas parece filtrarse a través del muro de hielo bajo el cual Galatea ha sucumbido. No le hace más mella que derretirle los contornos.

—Quiero ser como ella pero también tengo miedo de que incluso siendo un hada de la música, ya ni decir tener heterocromía mágica, yo sea incapaz de llenar las expectativas de todos. Del pueblo que un día reinaré, de las mías propias. ¿Y si incluso entonces soy un fracaso?

El vals ha llegado a sus notas más graves, terrosas, correosas. El ambiente se siente frío y ajeno. El botín retorcido que la apatía abandonó. La princesa está sollozando ahora, mas el agua que sus ojos derraman y los estremecimientos que agitan sus huesos no se sienten curativos. Tal vez la válvula falló, tal vez el cúmulo que la atormenta es de tal desmesura como para ser liberado. Los pétalos también se lamentan. Rocío incandescente que se precipita desde ninguna parte y, al mismo tiempo, desde todos lados.

—No eres un fracaso, Gal —le responde Musa—. Shh, ya sé, ya sé —la silencia, sabiendo qué le replicará—. No estás sola, ¿sí? No te dejaré caer en la desesperación.

Musa tararea una emocional y mansa canción de cuna para contrarrestar el tétrico vals. La música calma, la música es de las pocas magias que puede entrar en sintonía directa con los núcleos arcanos. Las gráciles notas flotando en el aire, saltando entre los pétalos y apagándolos. Cortando los nocivos tallos que inundaron las columnas. _No estás sola_ , repite entre compases lejanos. Es una canción acerca de pájaros revoloteando en el corazón, sobre pájaros heridos que fueron rescatados al caer, de refugios a los que acuden cuando añoran el hogar y sus alas se tornan de plomo. _«El lugar soñado cuando el frío se viste de nieve y de tus pestañas caen copos. Te he traído a esta ave para salvarla y tus brazos me han recibido para poder sanar.»_ Otrora, la nana se acompañaría con los apacibles rasgueos de un harpa; no obstante, la voz de Musa hace un buen trabajo cubriendo esa falencia. Es una soprano lírica, flexible entre la ópera y los coros más ligeros. Es potente y suave, resuena en todo su cráneo mientras aletea entre las notas a capela, mientras entreteje la dorada magia con paciencia, mientras intenta disipar el malestar de ambas.

Un eón envejece dentro de los minutos y, al fin, el canto angelical de Musa consigue aplacar los violines estridentes atrapados en los Oniros de la princesa. Ella jamás pudo escucharlos, claro, pero _sabe_ que han remitido en ecos cada vez más tenues. La presión en el pecho de Galatea sigue siendo aplastante, aunque al menos ahora ya no siente que se está ahogando en el mar insípido de su propio desapego. Un desapego que nació como respuesta al dolor intenso y que, por tanto, falla al intentar protegerla.

—Haría lo que fuese para ser ella. Daría todo para ser un poco más como ella y menos como yo. Y aun así, todavía no sé qué es lo que he de hacer.

Cristales pulidos en una habitación oscura encierran a Galatea, vomitando reflejos paralelos e infinitos, cada uno difuminándose y perdiendo detalles cruciales. La turgencia de sus músculos crispados, la cavidad ilusoria que sus pesadas ojeras le asientan a sus ojos, la mueca muerta de sus facciones, la forma en que sus labios pálidos acaparan el aire que sus pulmones echan en falta. Un vaho húmedo se evapora de su boca, avanzando a trompicones por el aire ennegrecido y empañando los espejos. El brillo agresivo de los pétalos se ha invitado a sí mismo al lúgubre baile de las mil Galateas que se observan las unas a las otras, escudriñando en sus espaldas laceradas y sus miradas nebulosas. La princesa está atrapada y, al mismo tiempo, se halla a sí misma en una encrucijada capciosa.

La solución que necesita siempre habitó entre los pasillos de la escuela, camuflada entre conversaciones cotidianas, contrabandeada bajo la forma de coloridas y cristalinas píldoras embaladas dentro de bolsas de papel. Esteroides para hadas, les llaman en broma; psiloteramina es su nombre medio científico, medio comercial; perlas de ángel, si había profesores o soplonas cerca. Galatea siempre fue la niña callada, no tímida, sólo tranquila. Ahora es una adolescente reservada a la que poco interesan los líos ajenos, por eso sus compañeras no se callan cuando hablan del tema al verla aparecer. Saben que no las delatará, creen que a ella las pastillitas esas no le llaman la atención, sin sospechar que se muere de ganas por indagar más. La psiloteramina siempre se ha traficado con perfil bajo entre las estudiantes de Alfea. Las más desesperadas, las que necesitan puntuar más alto en los entrenamientos, las alumnas de tercer año a las que se les agotaba el tiempo para obtener el Encantrix. Una versión análoga, pero de mecanismo disímil se comercia en la academia para hechiceras, Torre Nubosa. Un tercer tipo en Fontana Roja, un cuarto entre las filas de los paladines. Sean cadetes, aprendices, soldados o veteranos, todos conocen a la no tan nutritiva vitamina P.

La llegada de Valtor, portador oscuro de la Llama y terrorista espacial, como era de esperarse, no ha hecho más que incrementar su consumo. Las chicas están asustadas. Anhelan con todo su corazón protegerse a sí mismas, a sus familias y a sus planetas. Muchas sienten que es su deber, los estragos de la guerra les han comido el tarro con idealismo y moralidades extremistas no muy diferentes de las que rigen a Musa. Galatea, sin embargo, ha nacido en el plato equivocado de la balanza, allí donde los buitres negros de las palabras rondan. Alguien que ha crecido acunada por la cara áspera de una sociedad, no puede tragarse el cuento de que existe sólo el lado amable. Por mucho que se desviva por llenar el pozo sin fondo de sus expectativas, a la hora de la verdad, ella sabe que no es más que un manojo de hipocresía camuflada detrás de discursos baratos. No es para aquello por lo que anhela poder.

Pocas personas, casi ninguna, están preparadas para plantarle cara a semejante amenaza y salir airosas. O con vida, al menos. No es su culpa ya que, a fin de cuentas, igualar a un portador de la Llama maduro y experimentado no es coser y cantar. Están aterradas y quieren luchar, por eso ingieren estas nocivas cosas extrañas que Galatea ha dudado largamente sobre si probar o no. Un poder inmediato a cambio de un daño a largo plazo. Claro, sólo si se exceden con las dosis recomendadas o las consumen demasiado tiempo. Un potenciador que quizás podía salvar sus vidas llegado el momento.

A la princesa, aquello no podría haberle importado menos. La muerte se sentía como un suceso con escasas probabilidades de acercarse a ella siquiera. Tampoco tiene la altanería de creerse con el derecho de decidir a qué abrazar como blanco y a qué desterrar como negro. En el futuro será reina, pero eso no es garantía de tener criterio o de poseer las verdades absolutas. Lo mismo aplica, piensa ella, para los que, con ínfulas de grandeza, se computan como héroes o heroínas. Lástima que estos últimos sean ciegos ante la obviedad de su condición humana, de ser falibles e imperfectos. Galatea se sabe imperfecta, por eso no proclama que sus objetivos o su forma de pensar deban imponerse. Lo cual no evita que los persiga sin cesar, ni que no los anhele con la misma intensidad que un héroe ansía llevar la luz de la razón a los simples mortales.

Antes de perder las alas, su meta habría sido vista como mucho más ambiciosa y loable para los cínicos. Para los idealistas, no obstante, no habría sido más que una tontería egoísta e irrelevante en el gran esquema de las cosas. Galatea buscaba emular el arcano de la música con su magia del viento. Devorando libro tras libro con la infinita energía de una adolescente, descubrió que la música nació como la combinación entre dos magias primigenias: mente y viento. Si contaba con los suficientes materiales y si lograba aumentar sus reservas de magia, quizás podría lograrlo.

Todo lo que quiere ahora es volver a sentirse a salvo. Las batallas han comenzado a aterrarle, por eso se escondió como una niña pequeña en los infinitos sótanos de la escuela mientras se desataba la última. Encogida sobre sí misma, resguardaba por pared y estanterías de un almacén oscuro, manos asidas a las rodillas y rogando para que no la encuentren. Estuvo pálida como una hoja de papel, sudando a mares, mientras el puñado de estudiantes restantes o apoyaban a las Winx, o eran ajenas a la situación por encontrarse en el ala opuesta del campus. Valtor había planeado una operación sigilosa, no deseaba llamar la atención, por eso se enfocó en escapar en vez de repartir daño como galletas a los niños.

Hasta que las Estrellas de Agua, las reliquias de una diosa enterrada bajo las arenas del tiempo, estallaron. Luz que danzaba como lenguas de fuego o, mejor dicho, como paredes tórridas de agua, ondeando al son de una canción rencorosa, perforando muros, párpados y núcleos. El mundo perdió el color durante un segundo, el tiempo se deshilachó, las consciencias se nublaron. Tan pronto ardiendo con la furia del magma como mordiendo con la gelidez de hielos que jamás fueron besados por el sol. Gritos iracundos, gemidos extirpados de un alma traicionada; sollozos y terremotos. Sonido caótico. Ruido, ruido, ruido ensordecedor martillando sus tímpanos. Y luego, nada. Sentidos sobreexcitados expuestos de repente a la ausencia de estímulos. Ecos alucinados; el mundo, las formas de vida, la magia recogiendo sus pedazos desperdigados; colores contrayéndose en espasmos engañosos. Silencio y oscuridad. Galatea se quedó petrificada, los últimos resquicios de equilibro sangrándole la piel; chorreando como un hálito tibio e invisible, de olor perfumado y dulce; pudriéndose al tocar el suelo. No podía respirar y su mente se perdió.

Pese a sus deseos frenéticos, la princesa sabe que serán inútiles si las utiliza ahora. Las perlas de ángel no pueden reequilibrar la magia, sólo la amplifican. Si no hay nada que multiplicar, el resultado sigue siendo cero. Necesita algo que la aparte un poco... ¡No! Algo que la haga resurgir del infierno de los desposeídos. Despojos humanos ante los ojos de quienes los miran desde las alturas. Entes repulsivos incluso bajo la percepción de sus iguales. Nadie quiere languidecer en el fondo agrio de la sociedad, todos creen que es tu culpa y lo más que recibes son escupitajos de lástima estéril y palmaditas exasperadas en tu espalda desnudada. La princesa precisa de un algo, misterioso y repelente, que la extraiga de aquellas quebradas paupérrimas. Que la eleve aunque sea unos pocos, preciados centímetros. Que le devuelva aquello que murió junto a sus alas.

Está dispuesta a escarbar en el tuétano mismo del universo, de la manoseada moralidad mortal, de los resquicios más oscuros de su propia mente, a fin de sacudirse el polvo persistente de su estigma. Curioso es, sin embargo, que incluso los poderosos están manchados con él. En algún pasado lejano, en su desprecio hacia aquella arena y quienes la portan, en su miedo a verse enterrados hasta el cuello con ella. Los ingratos que nacieron teniéndolo todo tienen la carga de sus ancestros. Los reducidos a la suciedad, en cambio, nada tienen que perder. Combinación peligrosa que un día cederá, sólo para reiniciar el ciclo y privar del éxito a los que multiplican el cero.

¿Quieres conocer algo aún más intrigante que aquellos engranajes oxidados? Galatea está atrapada en medio de ambos mundos. No que sea un consuelo.

* * *

Cuando la princesa de Melodía despierta, la calidez de Musa hace horas abandonó las sábanas y su piel. A pesar de —o más bien, a causa de— que su cabeza todavía rumia migrañas y que sus párpados continúan estando hechos de plomo, la joven hada ha tomado una resolución. Una resolución desesperada, el preludio de una obsesión que no puede más que acabar en el gris asfixiado de las cenizas de los sueños. Al final del día, nuestros cerebros mamíferos adoran engañarse a sí mismos con que están haciendo algo, por muy banal que sea, para ayudarnos a sobrevivir. Una vida tejida a base de impotencias y frustraciones, aderezada por estas últimas semanas de angustia y espejos negros; le ha enseñado a Galatea que aquello que puede perder, es algo que puede arriesgarse, algo que, en el gran esquema de las cosas, no importará. Incluso si deja de ser la princesa heredera, ese resultado en particular constituiría más un alivio que una desgracia.

O quizás, es eso lo que ella quiere creer. Ingenua ante los sinsabores y desventuras que otros desposeídos, unos desposeídos en materias menos abstractas e igual de acuciantes, se ven obligados a sobrevivir día tras día.

Si la psiloteramina no es la respuesta, otra cosa será. Otras formas de conseguir poder han de existir, siempre al ras del ojo público; muy debajo de los pedantes que te miran por encima del hombro; insospechadas para todos menos el ingenio nacido de la pereza o la necesidad o la inmoralidad. _Pero ¿es en verdad inmoral aquello escrito en nuestros genes?_ , se cuestiona la joven. El deseo de poder está tan enquistado en la psique que obtenerlo produce una sensación cuasi orgásmica. ¿Por qué si no la sociedad estaría cimentada de esta manera y no otra? ¿Qué otro concepto cementaría sus columnas más que aquella ansia sagrada a la par que sacrílega? El poder garantiza supervivencia y seguridad. Acumular poder implica disposición de recursos. Ejercerlo modifica el ambiente que nos rodea. Es por ello y nada más por ello que nuestros cerebros mamíferos no pueden resistírsele. Poder o muerte. Poder o locura e insanidad. Poder o padecer un infierno mental. Su profesora de politología tiene razón, esta entidad abstracta es la base de todo y aquirirlo y manejarlo es la solución que Galatea precisa. La política podrá parecerle a esta pequeña princesa un mero desperdicio de esfuerzo y un nido para ratas de dos patas, pero su institutriz debe de ser alguna clase de iluminada. _Menos mal que he abierto los ojos al fin_. Que los nobles se carbonicen en el Duat, porque cuando vean que Galatea se ha vuelto tan poderosa como su madre —tal vez incluso superándola, según sus fantasías más salvajes—, ya no se atreverán a contradecirla ni a dudar de su valía como heredera.

Sí. Eso es, este es el golpe de gracia de una epifanía que ha tardado en hacerse presente. _Sí. Sí._ Continúan repitiendo los pensamientos del hada, mientras las heridas de sus alas le escuecen en expectación y a los pétalos fluorescentes los fríe el fuego purificador de la Dragona. Se observa las manos, estira los músculos agarrotados y rescata a su cabeza de los abismos del mar de la apatía. Ofelia le da de alta tras prescribirle unos estabilizadores del ánimo. Resulta inquietante lo mucho que se asemejan a las perlas de ángel que los ojos de la princesa captaron de reojo en la sala común de su dormitorio; exceptuando el color, el ojo inexperto podría confundir el medicamento con la droga. Ahora que ya ha descartado a esta última como solución en potencia, poco le importa si el desenlace de tal mezcla es nocivo o aterrador o si una contrarresta a la otra. Ofelia también le calendariza citas con la Tánira una vez por semana; _ya sabes, para darle una pequeña ajustadita a tus núcleos_. El hada de viento asiente, apenas procesando las palabras. Quizás también, unos exámenes de sangre cada mes para monitorear su evolución serían idóneos; _sí, cachorrita, eso también te lo anoto_. Galatea se pregunta por un fugaz instante si aquellos análisis cartografiarían alguna clase de incremento en sus reservas de magia. En definitiva la delatarían si empieza a tomar dosis de psiloteramina, pero quizás eso tenga que ver más con cosas bioquímicas más que con los núcleos arcanos en sí. ¿O no? Galatea no lo sabe, pero como no puede arriesgarse a ser descubierta hasta alcanzar el éxito —y aun entonces—, toca anotar aquello con discreción en su, exquisitamente organizada, agenda digital de listas de cosas por hacer. Guarda el aparato electrónico en un bolso de mano, elegante mas no llamativo, que descansa sobre la mesa de noche.

La galena le extiende su robusto brazo de dedos fuertes para ayudarla a incorporarse. Galatea vacila por un instante. Constata que sus músculos continúan extenuados, pese a que el plomo que le oprimía el tórax se ha alivianado de manera considerable. Aun resiente el contacto físico. De hecho, no crea que pueda acostumbrarse a ser tocada nunca más. El resto de seres humanos dejan una estela de gelidez en su piel allí donde debería obtener una tibieza, si no reconfortante, al menos cálida. La sensación de estar palpando a otro ser vivo, no el espasmódico recordatorio del hielo mágico que penetró en su cuerpo y le desgarró las alas. Sin poder evitarlo, ojos se detienen en la palma extendida de Ofelia. Sus falanges lucen capaces de echarse camillas con heridos sobre la espalda y acarrearlos por cuenta propia hasta un lugar seguro —o todo lo seguro que un campo de batalla pueda proporcionar—, para luego trabajar sin inmutarse con suma precisión en complicadas operaciones de vida o muerte. Su piel es callosa y ha conocido tiempos arduos de árida desesperación. Fantasmas de quemaduras y piquetes la salpican en un patrón azaroso. Las cuencas de la princesa se oscurecen a medida que agacha más y más su testa, el latido en su pecho ha comenzado a desperezarse, imprimiéndole un rumor vertiginoso en las venas. Durante este fragmento eterno de tiempo, lo único que parece existir es aquella mano y sus uñas cortas y su piel veterana. Un brazo flotando después de que la negrura engullese todo lo demás.

Ofelia debe de haber notado su incomodidad, porque enseguida se coloca unos guantes de nitrilo de azul aséptico. Galatea se halla tensa todavía y duda, pero con lentitud sus neuronas procesan la idea de que no será un contacto directo. Así que, reticente, se sujeta de la médica y ésta última la jala con inesperada delicadeza hasta tenerla posada en el borde de la cama. Inclinada hacia delante, como un pajarillo a punto de alzar en vuelo. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Ofelia señala una silla de ruedas detrás de ella y el proceso se repite hasta que la princesa está sentada en el aparato ortopédico.

—Ahora mismo estás muy débil como para caminar, cachorrita. Te tendría un tiempo más acá en la enfermería, pero Jharia sugirió que te vendría bien un cambio de aire, pasar tiempo con tu gente... ya sabes a qué se refiere. Así que dejémoste en esta compañera de aquí para que tus núcleos arcanos y tus células puedan enfocar toda su energía en estar mejor, ¿estamos?

A la adolescente no le supone ningún problema utilizar la silla de ruedas. Donde otras habrían visto aquello como una puñalada en sus orgullos, a Galatea le importa un comino. Diminutas, insignificantes partículas de comino. Si es necesario utilizarla y como es a causa de un exceso propio, pues a plantar el trasero allí y ya. Ahora tiene un objetivo en mente y recuperar su condición física de la mejor manera posible es parte de él. Si la silla ayuda con ello, bienvenida sea. Acepta el hecho con calma y deja que la médica le enseñe cómo manipular los controles.

—También estás prohibida de intentar hacer magia hasta nuevo aviso, pequeña. Que se estabilicen un poco primero, antes —añade el hada adulta.

Puede que Ofelia no haya hecho hincapié en la palabra intentar, sin embargo, la mente de la princesa no tarda en absorber el verbo y sumirse en una espiral peligrosa con éste en el centro. Es entonces cuando Nova entra en escena. Su aspecto es no desafiante del todo, pero sí un tanto contradictorio. Uno no se imaginaría que alguien con el suficiente mismo como para vestir un atuendo tan elegante —negra falda de tubo y blusa semitransparente—, fuera a la par de despreocupada como para enroscarse una toalla en el cuello. Claro que acaba de salir la siempre necesaria ducha tras una sesión de entrenamiento, por lo que lleva el pelo mojado y la toalla es entendible, hasta cierto punto. Su cabello rubio fresa se concentra en un par de moñitos para luego caer en cascada hasta su espalda media. Mientras, su andar cuasi saltarín hace rebotar el peinado sin que a Nova parezca importarle. El objetivo de un conjunto tan refinado, sin embargo, se extiende más allá que la mera estética o las aspiraciones de la chica a ser reportera algún día. No, la blusa blanca de tul con estrellas doradas impresas, la falda ajustada a su voluminosa cintura, las sandalias caladas decorando sus pies y las estrafalarias gafas de sol tienen todas por meta el desviar la atención de los dos objetos más importantes para la chica: el brazalete de aluminio marfilado que, bajo sus mangas, lo escucha todo con su pequeño micrófono. Está conectado de manera directa con el móvil de Nova y basta un anodino roce sobre un botón en el dorso para que comience a grabar. Es también la razón por la que Nova tiene la manía de emplear su mano izquierda para recolocarse los lentes, toquetear el pendiente perlado asentado sobre el cuello de tortuga de su blusa, apoyar la cabeza sobre su puño y llevarse la mano a la barbilla en falsa expresión pensativa; entre otros tics que, de a pocos, aprende a camuflar como casuales y espontáneos. El segundo elemento se esconde en el morral de la chica solari y se trata de nada más ni nada menos que de un dron con forma de delfín y que surca el aire con movimientos danzarines. Adorable en extremo de no ser porque el cetáceo está armado con cámaras hasta los dientes. Los lugares más obvios son los ojos y el espiráculo, el cual usa para acechar a través una rendija cortada en el morral de nova; pero sus escamas laterales también pueden revelar una que otra camarilla en caso de que las demás fallen o que se quiera mayor riqueza en los ángulos. Es todo un despliegue de, bueno, un poco de todo. Uno muy escandaloso en comparación a la sencillez monótona de la enfermería. Es por eso que el cerebro de Galatea tarda un poco en asimilar la reluciente presencia de su amiga antes de emitir un ruidito en señal de reconocimiento.

—Copiado, doc, yo me encargo de ella a partir de ahora. Me ocuparé de que no cometa imprudencias de ninguna clase y que se recupere toda tranquilita —le asegura a Ofelia, ofreciendo una reverencia a medio camino entre el agradecimiento y la travesura. Luego agrega: — ¿a que sí, Gal?

La aludida emite un gruñido tan poco entusiasta que resulta difícil calificarlo como un gruñido en lo absoluto. Trata de recordarse por qué le agrada Nova y por qué antes encontraba esta actitud suya, enérgica y jovial, tan divertida. Digna de sonsacarle una sonrisa torcida a un rostro que, por demás, se presenta como indiferente a los estímulos del mundo exterior. Hoy, todo lo que le provoca son pupilas enceguecidas ante una luz intensa. Demasiado cálida, demasiado fuera de lugar en este mundo frío y gris que la ha capturado. Recordándose a sí misma de sus bien aprendidos, y por lo general bienvenidos, modales, la princesa melodi le da las gracias a la galena por sus cuidados y promete ser una buena paciente. Su primer instinto es inclinarse a modo de despedida, pero dada su posición, se conforma con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ninguna de las dos vuelve a mencionar el tema de la terapia, pero Galatea sabe que su padre recibirá una videollamada esta noche. O quizás ya la recibió, ¿quién sabe? No quiere ni imaginarse la de mensajes sin contestar y llamadas perdidas que se habrán acumulado en su móvil. Todos clamando preocupación, todos clamando comprenderla porque ellos sobrevivieron una guerra de proporciones galácticas y saben de estas cosas. ¿Qué saben ellos? Cuestiona a la nada la princesa. ¿Qué saben ellos nada acerca de perder tus alas y ser vista como una desgracia para tu linaje? ¿Qué saben su tía y su padre si ya se han olvidado de qué se siente ser adolescente y estar perdida en una sociedad que exige todo y da miserias a cambio?

Nova, su mejor y única amiga desde el día uno en Alfea, coge los asideros de la silla de ruedas y arrastra a Galatea fuera de la enfermería, a través de los pasillos, hasta emplazarlas en una esquina poco frecuentada y oculta a la vista de las curiosas. Un corredor sin salida aparente y cuyo falso fondo sólo se descubre para las profesoras y estudiantes de tercer año: el Archivo. Nova, como es natural, sabe de su existencia largo tiempo antes de ingresar a esta célebre academia para hadas. Una de sus hermanas mayores narró este descubrimiento con emoción palpable y lujo de detalles a una Nova sentada en las faldas de su madre junto a otro par de sus compañeros de nacimiento. _Por la dragona, eso es raro, Nova, suena como si fuesen una camada o algo;_ le había repicado Galatea aquel invierno, uno que hoy luce tan distante, en el que comenzaron las clases. Un ademán descartando ese detalle y Nova continuó contando cómo no le había revelado nada de esto a su hermana pequeña. Que ¿por qué? Si decide ser un hada y rebelarse a las tradiciones familiares a como Lírida y yo hemos hecho, que demuestre su valía como agitadora y lo descubra por sí sola. Ya veré si la enana es perspicaz y lo descubre antes de su tercer año. Estaré muy decepcionada si no.

— ¿No es eso injusto? Digo, a ti te lo contaron —le debatió Galatea entonces.

—Precisamente por ello es su tarea —enfatizó gesticulando.

—Tener hermanos se oye... interesante —concluyó.

—Ugh, parloteas sin sentidos, chica. Si es que son un grano en el culo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Tras aquello, ambas permanecieron silenciosas mientras trataban, sin éxito, de revelar el misterioso archivo. Nova por el mero disfrute de destapar secretos velados a otros, además de, quizás, colar una grabadora o una cámara allí dentro. Y Galatea por la promesa de libros sobre magia del viento escondidos con recelo aquí y como muestra de la vastedad cultural colectada por la academia a lo largo de los siglos. Una vocecita paranoica dentro del hada de viento le insinúa que, quizás, de algún modo, Nova le ha leído la mente y sabe qué decisión ha tomado. Mas no, es imposible, es ilógico e irracional. No que a la princesa la lógica y el raciocinio le preocupen demasiado justo ahora. O en general. Son herramientas útiles, de vez en cuando, como para ordenar con simetría sus pertenencias u organizarse para estudiar o leer. Más allá de eso, no le ve el sentido a aferrarse a ellos. Tampoco las emociones valen la pena.

—Y aquí estamos —retoma la palabra Nova, un brillo juguetón en su mirada. Se retira las gafas de sol del rostro, ovaladas y felinas, para ponerse a juguetear con ellas. Cada lente está coloreada de un tono distinto: verde oliva o rojo suave, por lo al usarlas junto a sus paradas cuasi formales, da una apariencia extraña. No tan desentonada si se la compara con algunos de los últimos gritos de la moda de la Constelación. Y, si se examinan las tendencias en los reinos errantes, los planetas no asociados, uno se topa con atuendos todavía más estrambóticos. Pero sí que resulta en un aura única, atrapante para la vista.

—Ajá —concede la princesa, arrastrando la última vocal en un deje interrogante.

—Se me ocurrió que todo ese tiempo en la enfermería... bueno, que fueron unos días y no eres de las que se aburre fácilmente, pero, pero, pero, pensé que quizás te gustaría ocupar algo de compañía, ¿a que sí? Como... —el hada solari titubea— _antes_ , ya sabes. Has estado muy apagada y como no puedes hacer magia, creí que te animaría venir a leer aquí un poco. Lejas de las demás, que ya no son tantas, y con tu compañera de aventuras. O más bien tú serías la mía. ¡Cómo sea! El punto es que sé que has estado mucho menos habladora de lo usual, que no me molesta porque yo suelo ser la lora de las dos, así que no te forzaré y podemos sólo pasar un buen rato, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece?

Las últimas frases han sabido a un "tengo pánico porque no sé qué tan buena idea sea esto", por lo que habría terminado siendo un farfullo de no ser por la sorprendente dicción de Nova. La princesa no está segura en lo absoluto de qué contestar. Aprecia el gesto, pero en verdad apreciaría más que la chica se callara. ¿Por qué tiene que tener tan poco tacto como para mencionar lo que sucedió? Galatea no necesita que se lo recuerden, sus propias pesadillas y esos molestos recuerdos intrusivos ya se encargan bastante bien de hacerlo. O quizás no es falta de tacto de la otra sino... quizás es que no sabe cómo lidiar con sus emociones caóticas y sólo se lo está cargando encima. Nova sólo ha estado tratando de animarla y ser positiva y no ha tocado, casi, temas peliagudos. Si lo ha hecho ha sido sin querer, como ahora. Pero es un punto en extremo sensible, así que Nova _debería_ esforzarse más, ¿cierto? Al final, la expresión de Galatea parece haber denotado un algo, ese algo que está sintiendo —no la confusión, otra cosa—, ya que la sonrisa de la solari ha palidecido un pelín. Genial, cómo arruinas las cosas, idiota. Suspira con frustración. ¿Y si deja que Nova chacharee un poco, enrollándose en chismes sin sentido y rumores estrafalarios como sólo ella sabe? Tal vez sólo necesite estar en sintonía con su amiga de nuevo. Igual necesita tiempo para aclararse las ideas y decidir cómo proceder, cómo caminar en este campo minado en el que se han convertido las interacciones sociales.

— ¿Podemos... —comienza, apretando los dientes y sin poder evitar del todo las virutas de irritación contaminando su voz— podemos sólo hablar? No sé si quiero leer ahora.

Le sabe mal la mentira, porque le urgen las ganas de empezar —o más bien, retomar— la investigación sobre los núcleos mágicos. Ajena a ello, la expresión de Nova se suaviza.

—Por supuesto, Gal. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De lo que tú quieras —masculla, aun esforzándose por sonar amable. ¿Por qué jolines ha de ser tan difícil? Pueden hablar de literalmente cualquier cosa, ¿por qué se molesta en preguntarle?

—Bueeeeno, sé que el día de la batalla estuviste indispuesta, pero hay algo que me estoy muriendo de ganas por contarte —le responde Nova, en apariencia inmutada ante el tono chirriante de su amiga.

Galatea se tensa al reparar en la naturalidad con que Nova se refiere a su crisis. En el fondo de su ser sabe que no hay vergüenza alguna en haber sucumbido ante un ataque de pánico, pero no es así como se siente. Fue un momento de debilidad y era su deber luchar hombro a hombro con sus compañeras. Al lado de Nova. Su subconsciente le grita cobarde, ¡cobarde! ¡COBARDE! Apenas si puede oír sus propios pensamientos en medio de tanto barullo, como campanas anunciando una catástrofe, martillando los clavos de su impotencia. Debió de... ¿cuál es el estúpido punto de haber llevado tantas clases de meditación y que sus profesoras les hayan desplegado tantas opciones sobre la mesa —yoga como Flora, danzas de guerra como Aisha, meditación inducida por frecuencias sonoras como Musa, por la Dragona, hasta aquella cosa rara con las cartas que Venus hace— si al final ha resultado un hada inútil en todo aspecto y no ha podido recoger ni una pizca de paz mental para poder canalizar su magia? Alas o no, podría haber _hecho algo_. Ayudar en la estrategia, plantarse como vigía en la oficina de la directora Faragonda. Pero algo, maldita sea, algo.

—Verás, no pude resistirme a llevar a señora delfín a la batalla. Sé que la pobre estuvo muy expuesta al daño; eso y que no es precisamente barata, pero tenía la corazonada que podía extraer algo de información útil. Primero la envié a pisarle los talones a las Trix, no que supiese dónde estaban, sólo la mandé a los lugares más probables, ya sabes... —continúa el hada solari, entre preocupada por la expresión ausente de Galatea y emocionada por su hallazgo. Para la princesa, sin embargo, sus palabras se pierden en algún punto entre la boca de Nova y sus propias orejas.

En cambio, el autodesprecio vociferante en su fuero interno forcejea con la obsesión por poder largo tiempo anidada y recién hoy despertada de su letargo. Más temprano que tarde, el primero le cede el paso a la segunda y esta escudriña en cada neurona individual amalgamada en su cerebro buscando respuestas, desenterrando todo lo que sabe sobre magia, sobre magia del viento y magia de la música. Sí, ese arcano tan maravilloso y tan versátil, capaz de materializar milagros como calmar una mente angustiada e irrazonable con una mera canción, una simple y efectiva nana. La magia más poderosa de toda la Dimensión, si le preguntan su opinión. ¿Cómo comparar la rudeza y fuerza bruta de la magia ígnea regalada por la Dragona a las reinas de Domino con la sutil e ingeniosa elegancia nacida de conjurar el arcano con la música? Quizás las portadoras de la Llama posean uno que otro aditivo interesante, pero poco importa si su naturaleza te impide ser creativa con tus poderes. Y Galatea _quiere_ ser creativa. Se la tacha de indiferente y apática, pero pocos conocen el placer que ella encuentra en la inventiva. Su propia magia, en cambio, aquella embutida en sus genes por alguna de las "reinas" conquistadoras, palidece ante la vastedad de técnicas que la magia de la música ofrece. Tiene que cambiar esta flaqueza y adquirir la verdadera fortaleza. Sólo así, se dice, sólo así podrá sentirse mejor.

Mientras, Nova ha continuado departiendo palabras como si éstas fuesen infinitas. En cierto modo lo son, piensa Galatea una vez que ha soldado la determinación en su corazón y está lista para cambiar de tema y emplearse a fondo en investigar. O mejor, sí, sería mejor esperar que su amiga termine de conferenciarla sobre las desventuras de su dron. Eso sería más cortés y tampoco quiere alejar a Nova. Quizás la irrite —ahora mismo, pocas cosas no la impacientan—, pero le tiene afecto y siente que el silencio eterno la devolverá al océano de apatía en el que se encontraba después de la... crisis. Se tensa ante la idea. _No volverá a pasar. Nunca. ¿Me oyes, pedazo de desgracia? No vas a permitirlo de nuevo._ Vas _a actuar como se debe, como la futura reina que eres, como el hada guardiana que se supone que eres_. Luego, le retorna su atención al hada solari.

—Cuando me di por vencida, que no fue tanto tiempo después porque es difícil partir la atención cuando hay pánico colectivo, llamé de vuelta a Delfi. Lo interesante vino cuando, al día siguiente, revisé sus grabaciones. ¿A que no adivinas qué me encontré?

Como es de esperarse, la princesa de Melodía no tiene ni puñetera idea de qué puede ser. Si le dan a escoger, diría que es algún chisme jugoso sobre alguna de sus compañeras haciendo cosas indebidas, como aliarse con Valtor o aprovechando el caos para hacer de las suyas. La respuesta de su compañera de habitación, no obstante, la deja más perdida que violín en fiesta de trompetas.

—Hadas con ojos rojos. Luchando. Exterminando a los familiares de Valtor y las sombras de Darcy como si se tratasen de mosquitos. Jodidos mosquitos, Gal —anuncia, con una sonrisa que le atraviesa toda la cara—. Primero creí que eran las de tercer año, pero, venga ya, jamás he visto a ninguna de las Winx con las pupilas tan rojas como la sangre.

Sin querer, la princesa se ha sobresaltado ante la última palabra. Nova se da cuenta de su error de inmediato y se deshace en disculpas antes de continuar sin haber perdido un ápice de emoción.

—Luego investigué a las implicadas en cuestión y adivina adivinador: sólo una de ellas, Amaryl, está en la clase de tercer año. Las demás son de segundo o novatas como nosotras. Y aun así todas parecían sacadas de esas series animadas en los que la gente es imposiblemente poderosa o se cabrea y destruye todo sin hacerse daño. Era alucinante, lo juro.

La melodi se ha quedado perpleja. La agresiva impertinencia del color de los iris de un puñado de hadas no le cuadra en la cabeza. Incluso su obsesión se ha esfumado a causa de la confusión.

—Seguro que eran albinas, ¿no crees? Albinas de ojos, si eso es posible. Digo, yo soy albina en el cabello y sólo en el cabello. No sería tan extraño —tienta.

—Bah, como si al revisar sus perfiles en el archivo de Alfea se me pudiese escapar algo así. Ni una sola de ellas tenía las pupilas, iris, esas cosas, rojas. ¡Ja! Ya me decía yo que había algo raro. —Y así, la aspirante a reportera parece muy satisfecha consigo misma.

— ¿Lentillas de contacto coloreadas quizá? —inquiere, todavía incrédula.

—Es posible, no lo niego, pero, pero ¿por qué usarlas en la batalla? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué eran anormalmente potentes? Les salía magia como de los poros. Oye, que me lo creo sobre la tipa de tercer año y quizás, sólo quizás, de las de segundo, pero ¿y las de primero? Ninguna de ellas, menos una, pertenecía a la élite de la clase. En habilidades de combate, me refiero. Pero allí las vio Delfi, pateándoles el trasero a unas cochinadas más resistentes que el infierno. O no tanto, pero medio mundo estaba hasta las justas, en especial considerando sus números. No es posible y creo que ambas cosas tienen que estar relacionadas.

—No necesariamente, ¿no crees? Podrían ser solo coincidencias —le refuta Galatea, con un encogimiento de hombros. Está aparentando su desinterés habitual, pero el momento en que la solari ha pronunciado las frases: "imposiblemente poderosas" y "anormalmente potentes", algo dentro de ella se ha encendido.

—Es que luego truqué las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela...

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Pero ¿de dónde jolines aprendiste a hacer eso?

—Tecna fue realmente muy amable cuando, ya sabes, a ti y a Musa la profesora Siri les encargó ese proyecto juntas. Con sus reuniones hasta pasado el toque de queda, Teckie no iba a mandarse por los pasillos a riesgo de toparse con Griselda cuando tu cama es perfectamente cómoda.

—Ah.

—Bueno, la cosa es que las truqué y me puse a investigarlas y a registrar sus patrones de comportamiento en los últimos días —continua Nova, con una excitación creciente en su cuerpo orondo.

—Sabes que eso se considera como acoso, ¿no?

Nova se encoge de hombros.

—Aunque eso también explicaría por qué estuviste medio desaparecida estos días —razona Galatea. Nova emite una risilla para nada arrepentida en respuesta.

—Y vaya que valió la pena, porque todas ellas han estado saliendo de manera en extremo sospechosa cada tantas noches. ¡Es como un patrón!

— ¿Cómo es que la señora Griselda ni nadie lo ha notado?

—Mientras me trabajaba las grabaciones noté que, de hecho, ya estaban trucadas. Alguien las había modificado de antemano. Esas fechas en específico, para que, en tiempo real, se viese como si nadie hubiese estado andando en asuntos raros por la noche. Eso y que como nadie vuelve a revisar las grabaciones pasadas a menos que hayan encontrado evidencia... además de que esa distorsión mágica sólo deja sus huellas una vez grabado el material y almacenado en la memoria de las cámaras. Y antes de que preguntes, lo sé porque le sonsaqué a Tecna que eso era lo que habían estado usando las Winx en algunas de sus escapadas. ¿No es emocionante?

—Huele a gato encerrado, eso te lo concedo —admite la princesa. Nova le devuelve una expresión picaresca.

—De momento no sé más, pero son tantas coincidencias que tengo la corazonada de que están todas conectadas —enfatiza, acompañando su voz con uno que otro aspaviento—. Los patrones de salidas, que a veces desaparezcan juntas, los ojos rojos, el ser más poderosas que incluso las Winx, quizás... ¿no te parece algo en lo que excavar y excavar hasta hallar la cruda verdad?

—Y ¿qué harás con esa verdad si la encuentras?

—Ni puñetera idea, chica, todo dependerá qué tan jugosa sea.

—O peligrosa.

— ¿No son lo mismo?

—Uhm, sea como sea, ¿qué crees que sea?

Galatea se ha formulado sus propias hipótesis, pero sabe de sobra que la capacidad de inferencia de Nova no tiene parangón.

—Lo más obvio es la respuesta: alguna clase de magia o bien relacionada con actividades ilegales o ilegal por sí misma por alguna razón —afirma, llevándose el puño a la barbilla, aunque sin intenciones de grabar nada esta vez.

—Nunca he oído de ninguna magia ilegal —cuestiona la melodi.

—Para ser una princesa te falta mucho caché, pequeña Gal —niega el hada de luz, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Ante el tic airado en las cejas de Galatea y su nula respuesta, Nova la molesta todavía más:

— ¿No querías saber y conocer todo lo posible sobre la magia del viento? Sin magias de dudosa procedencia no creo que consigas el cuadro completo.

Las ganas de gritarle en su cara pelada y sonriente que no tiene idea de qué está hablando se le trepan por el cuerpo, mas al instante siguiente se recuerda que necesita saber de esto. Se relaja a duras penas en lo que Nova continúa. Esta última no luce sorprendida porque Galatea se haya convertido, de pronto, en una yesca que echa chispas a la menor provocación. Es muy fuera de su persona habitual. Pese a ello, los problemas de Galatea no le son desconocidos a Nova, incluso si esta no se los ha contado, Ofelia y Jharia le han proveído de toda la información necesaria.

—Da igual —masculla entre dientes— ve al grano, por favor.

—Tengo un par de opciones en mente, pero sólo te las diré si aceptas jugar a los detectives, no, mejor, a los reporteros, conmigo. Venga, seguro que soy capaz de distraerte un poco, ¿sí?

Al final, hay un destello de preocupación en sus palabras. Los labios de Galatea expulsan su respuesta con pasmosa y predecible facilidad. Su interés ha picado el cebo desde hace mucho y es reconfortante saber que eso aminorará las inquietudes de su amiga. No quiere que se preocupen por ella, es fútil y un sinsentido. Tampoco quiere que nadie la esté forzando a hablar ni picándole las heridas a ver si así sanan más rápido.


End file.
